Coach Conor
by Ififall
Summary: UFC FanFiction. McGregor starts dating the Only Guy that he's lost to. When Joe Duffy gets sick of his Trash Talk, can McGregor win Joe Back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** UFC Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Borrowing words from McGregor's MMA Junkie Interview.

* * *

" **Give the fans what they want, Me VS Anyone"**

 **"I'm the biggest Star the UFC Right now"**

 **"Fuck everyone else up here on this Stage. I bring in the real Numbers"**

* * *

Despite the Trash Talk. Despite the needling, some might call it the **bullying** of Aldo. McGregor liked to think of himself as a Nice Guy, But Only behind closed doors. At Media Conferences McGregor would call out one Division after another. He could feel their fear. He thought that all of them were **cowards**.

 _"I'm your Big Money Fight. I could change your Bum Lives. There is only one Champion on this stage, and Dana you're looking at him"_ McGregor scoffed.

* * *

He told Dos Anjos that His Fight would be "Red Panty" night. He didn't know what Dos' Anjos wife was wearing that night. But he chuckled to himself later as Joe Duffy walked into his Mansion with Red Hayabusa Sponsor Shorts on.

"Where the fuck have you been? Didn't see ya after the "Go Big McGregor conference" McGregor said.

"I'm surprised you noticed that I was gone. It was the McGregor show in there" Joe told him, taking his Jacket off.

* * *

" **Every day** is the "McGregor Show" How was Training?" McGregor asked.

Even now it Burned Mcgregor that Joe had gone to Tri-star. It was different when they had been opponents. Now they were **dating**. McGregor wanted to keep an eye on Joe. He had to. He knew that Joe was testing himself. Pulling himself away from his Irish Roots. That's what All Irish MMA Fighters did in the end.

But every Night McGregor got more suspicious that one day Joe would leave for Tri-Star, and never come back.

* * *

As soon as Joe when upstairs to change, McGregor poured out a Small Whiskey to steady his nerves.

" _Joe wants you. Course he does. Don't get Paranoid MacDaddy_ " McGregor told himself.

He decided to stick to water and Squash that night. He didn't need Joe to see him get drunk. He went upstairs. He took a look at Dee Devlin's room. Great! It was Empty. He walked to his own Bed-Room. McGregor had to live with Devlin. She was known to everyone as his live in Girl-Friend. But He'd never touched her in his life.

Sure Dee Devlin did fancy him. She, along with Thousands of other women had Offered themselves. But McGregor could see the Proposition for what it was. McGregor could give Devlin the life that she wanted. He just couldn't do the Girl-friend, Boyfriend thing. He could talk about his Love for Devlin to the Press.

But that Mirage was **all talk.**

* * *

With UFC Light-Weight Joe Duffy...it was real.

It was strange, but McGregor was attracted to him the first time that he saw him fight. That Attraction only grew after Joe had beaten him in Cage Warriors. Joe had been his Only Professional loss. But he held nothing against him.

Well he told himself that he didn't...

* * *

"Con, what are you Day-Dreaming about?" Joe asked, freshly Showered.

"Aldo" McGregor Lied Stubbornly.

He studied his Boyfriend's Body. Joe hair was matted and swept back. Water from the shower Dribbled down his chest and over his Stomach. His legs were pink from the Heat. Joe had tied his towel around him tightly. But ,McGregor could still see the Bare Skin of Joe's Thigh. McGregor could smell the strong scent of Apricot Shower Gel as Joe walked towards him.

* * *

"Don't worry Con. I've told everyone you'll beat Aldo in Three Rounds Tops. You've got this one" Joe told him.

McGregor tugged at Joe's Towel, instantly bringing the UFC Light-Weight Closer towards him.

"I know I've got Aldo. I've got Aldo in the palm of my Indestructible hands. I will squash him like a Bug and send him packing back to the Favela's in Brazil. But have I got you Joe? That's my Question" McGregor asked.,

* * *

"Con, you know you've got me. I'm Training for Poirier and I'm here with you. What more do you want" Joe said.

"All of you Joe. I want All of you committed to me. Have I got that?" McGregor asked Sharply, leaving his Boyfriend confused.

"Did I say something that's pissed you off? Yeah Con, of course I'm committed to us. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Of course I want you" Joe said with determination.

* * *

"You want me? Then fucking **show** me" McGregor asked.

He watched Joe look around to grab his clothes, when McGregor turned his face back in his direction and kissed him. When Joe pulled away McGregor took off the Versace Shades and put them back in the case. McGregor paused as Joe crept on to the bed and got top of the Interim Champion. McGregor grabbed Joes arse, and tried to take off his towel, but he couldn't take it off with one tug.

He rubbed his Boyfriend's Dick through the towel, listening to Joe's Breath getting harsher as the Tri-Star Member began to get hard.

* * *

McGregor took of his Boyfriend's Towel and said...

"Tell me when you're gonna blow, this Gabbana Suit Cost money you know" McGregor said as he took his dark Chequered Shirt off.

He folded it and turned to put it in the drawer. He got irritated as Joe lightly Smacked his Arse, but he let it go. With his Shirt safe he grabbed Joe by the neck and kissed him roughly.

Joe Returned the kiss but it wasn't long before he was gasping for air.

* * *

"It's that Canadian Air Joe, it's getting to you"

"Very funny"

"Why don't you Train at SBG? My Team will take take of you" McGregor told him.

* * *

"Really? Old Neil Seery? Aisling Decision Daly and Retired Pendred? I need High Level Team-Mates. And I get that at Tri-Star" Joe said.

Smarting from the Pendred Remark, McGregor Slapped Joe's arse, harder than he'd meant to. As Joe Winced McGregor was able to reverse Joe and plant him on the bed.

"Sorry Joe, I just don't like you spreading Shit about my Team" McGregor said enjoying the motion of straddling himself over Joe.

* * *

"You mean, What's left **of your Team**. Like Or not Con, you have to carry SBG Right now. I know you're carrying Coach Kavanaugh Financially. Just don't let him use you" Joe told him.

McGregor lightly tapped him on the cheek, torn between anger, but Over-wrought with Passion, he kissed Joe on the mouth before Joe could object. He rubbed Joe's stomach as he Roughly Carrased Joe's neck. The Love Bite McGregor gave him was tense and drew blood. He worked his way down Joe's body before pulling his own Stripped Suit Trousers down.

He kicked the Trousers off of his feet before licking Joe's chest.

* * *

McGregor put his knees in-between his Boyfriend's thighs. He moved back up to Kiss Joe While Grinding himself against the Light-Weight's crotch. McGregor kept on Working. Just like he would in a fight. He kept arching his back and sliding himself against Joe. Both UFC Fighters were Body to Body. And limb to Dick until he could feel Joe getting hard again.

"Don't come until I tell ya. **There's a Good** Boy" McGregor said.

He lifted his leg away and wrapped his Fist around Joe's Dick. Joe Slid his hand down McGregor's Chest in Appreciation.

* * *

"I'm thinking about getting another Tattoo here, what do you think?" McGregor asked. Pointing to his Stomach.

"Con, your Body's **Sexy** the way it is. Why change it?" Joe asked.

"You're right. Why Change Perfection" McGregor nodded.

* * *

While Jerking Joe Duffy off, McGregor's knuckle hit the remote and turned on the Television. He licked Joe's Nipple as the TV Buzzed into Life.

Then channel landed on an MMA Junkie interview that McGregor did about Joe...

* * *

"Is the Joe Duffy Fight something that you'd like to have as a Re-match. Do you have a Grujdge against him?" John Ramadeen asked.

 **"Joe lost his Title. He got Submitted in the fourth Round. He had lame-arse Excuses. He Quit the sport and changed Team, like a Bitch. First he's London Joe. Then Irish Joe. Now he's Canadian Joe. I'd love to see him climb up. I'd Knock him out stiff. He changed sport, then he sees my Success and wants to copy me.**

 **I've got my eyes on him, I'd love nothing more than to put him on the ground and send him running to whatever country he fakes it in. When Journey Men like Joe lose, they make Excuses Change Team and leave the Country.**

 **When I lost I put my head down and grinded. I became a Three Time World Champion. when Joe lost he pissed off back to fighting in London bars. Joe Duffy's not ready for me, he never will be..."**

* * *

McGregor Got off of Joe and turned the Television off. Before he could even turn back towards Joe, his Boyfriend had sprung off of the bed like it was on fire.

"Joe listen"

"I'm gonna go back to the Tri-star Gyms tonight. You know since I'm **"Canadian Joe** "

* * *

"Don't be like that"

"Be like **what?"** Joe asked. McGregor opened the drawer and put his shirt back on.

"You know my mouth, And You know what Dana White's like. He told me to hype up every fight that I can"

* * *

"Right so calling me a Liar and a Fake Irish-Man and a Little Bitch was all part of the Dana White Deal? You've watched me bust my arse Training and supporting you. Any time you need me, I'm there Con. Then you go on TV and spread Bull-shit like that?" Joe asked.

"It's all part of the show. Joe, it's all Panto. Stay the Night. I'll prove to you that I never mean half of the shit that I say" McGregor said trying to block the door.

Joe pushed his arm away. McGregor squeezed his Shoulder to apologise.

* * *

"Don't touch me. If you want a Blow you can always call Dana White. One day without your Dick, is day too many" Joe said.

He quickly opened the door and left the room.

"Joe don't be a fag over this! Shite!" McGregor said as he kicked the Paper bin in the corner.

* * *

He wanted to follow Joe. He wanted to say he was sorry, throw him back down on the bed and **finish** what they'd started. But Joe was way too sensitive. McGregor's speeches were just a Movie script. They were just chess pieces of a Game that McGregor would always win.

He wanted to make it up to Joe, but was struggling to figure out how. He had the money, but Joe wasn't going to be impressed with a Cheap Take-out and a Bottle of French Wine.

Had McGregor gone too far?


	2. The Body Shot

To _ **Krol** Thanks for the Review!_

* * *

 _To **CazB,**_ Thanks for the Add!

* * *

Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version _**_of "Gone_** " **By Daughtry.**_

* * *

 _ **"Every time I see your clothes Scattered Out on the floor**_

 _ **McGregor thought you would be home, you said you never would be gone**_ "

* * *

Joe Duffy calmly walked out. McGregor didn't move a Muscule to stop him. He sat on the bed, like a dropped stone in a pond. He made himself suffer... listening to Joe go down the Stairs. The Muffled sounds of Joe's Anger. The Rattled slam of his Mansion door. McGregor finally got up and watched Joe leave.

To McGregor's surprise, he didn't drive any of the cars. After Joe won his UFC Debut against Jake Lindsey, McGregor had Brought Joe a Blue Bentley to celebrate. Today Joe walked past McGregor's Gift like it wasn't there. That pissed McGregor off to no End. He removed himself from the window and went to Joe's **other** room.

* * *

McGregor and Duffy shared a Room, but they also had their own rooms as well. Any time Joe would even mention one of McGregor's rooms McGregor would tell him to "Stay the Fuck out" But As far as McGregor knew, his Boyfriend only had one Private Room.

Actually McGregor was pretty sure, because he checked all his Mansion Room's Once every Three Weeks. He was suspicious of his cleaners at first. So he started inspecting each room. **one by one**. Then He came across Joe's Private Room accidently. Nervous, He hesistated to go in at first. Now he went in there any time he and Joe had an Argument.

Just to check that Joe wasn't sneaking around.

* * *

McGregor opened Joe's Drawers, his CD cases, his Rucksacks. He opened his Boyfriends wardrobe and slowly sniffed Joe's clothes, some of them smelt like Joe. Some of them smelt Like the Tri-Star Gym. Those Clothes McGregor threw onto the floor. Tri-Star clothes only reminded him of Tri-Star Guys, like Georges ST Pierre and Air-Head **Rory MacDonald.**

They were spending time with his Boyfriend right now and McGregor couldn't stand it. He tried to call Joe, but he didn't get the Response that he wanted.

"So Joe...to promote UFC 194 and 195, Dana's got me a Shit load of UFC Press to do. So when are you getting your Arse back here?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"Con...I don't want to hear your voice **right now** okay?" Joe said. He ended the call. McGregor threw his phone against the wall. He went to the front Drawer and pulled the Towel up from the bottom. Underneath the Towel was Joe Duffy DVD's. Joe had no idea that they were there.

Every time Joe did an Interview, McGregor put it on DVD. This time he decided to watch Joe's programme **"UFC On the Fly with Joe Duffy"** McGregor slid the DVD in and sat down on Joe's bed. The show showed scenes of Joe shadow boxing. Then Joe took of his Red Tri-Star Boxing Shirt and got into the Tri-star cage. He said...

* * *

 _"Fighting in Dublin, has always been a Dream of mine. Dana and the UFC have made that Dream Come True. I'm gonna go in there and do what I always do. I'm gonna go to My Home Country and get a finish"_

About Three Seconds after his Boyfriend had taken his Shirt off on Television, McGregor could already feel himself harden.

"Shit, Joe when was the last time that you **finished me** eh?" McGregor asked The TV Joe.

* * *

He leaned backwards and seeped his hand into his Boxers. As he did that, his fallen Mobile phone Rang.

Out of curiousity, he picked it up.

"Hey it's me" Dana said.

* * *

Dana White was his Boss. It didn't stop McGregor from Challenging him on everything. Sooner or later McGregor would take Dana's place. But Dana didn't know that.

"Good Afternoon Dana. What gives you the right to Interrupt the King's glorious pastime of seductive Masturbation? What do you want, hurry up Kiddo" McGregor said.

"Too much information. So I'll keep this **short and sweet**. MMA Junkie and Bleachers Report want you to do a Press conference" Dana said.

* * *

"With Aldo Again? I've done so fucking many Promotionals with him" McGregor said.

"That's the thing. MMA Sites want you to do a Whole Press Conference by yourself" Dana said.

"Well well well...That's the first time that's happened" McGregor said.

* * *

He pulled his trousers up and sharpened himself up in the mirror.

"So?" Dana asked.

McGregor left him waiting for a few seconds before saying...

"You know I'll be there you Twat"

* * *

Because Dana knew that he'd say Yes, the Conference had already been set up. McGregor had to get changed and fast. He got out of Joe's Room, and locked Joe's Room, and Every Bedroom in the house. He took the Spare Keys and told security not to give the keys to anyone.

He got a shower, trying to ignore his hard on. Day Dreaming about Joe would have to wait. Who was McGregor kidding, after the Press conference Joe would come running back like he always did...

* * *

After the shower, he got changed into a Fiery Red Suit. McGregor called Dee and she ordered a Limo. Walking into the Las Vegas MGM Grand Conference hall He hugged Dee infront of the cameras and Dave sholler Introduced him on the podium.

"Thank's Dave. Any Questions?

He answered Questions on Aldo, his Training, The Belt, the New Contenders, and the **Weight Cuts.**

* * *

"There's Contenders in the Mix. I can up and down in Weight"

"Frankie had a good win. I got some decisions to make. But I can be a Two Weight World Champion"

"I believe I'm the Number one. I'm the whole Package of the Fight Game"

* * *

When it came to Questions about the fans, he saw it as the right Opportunity to thank all of his Fans, and Joe.

"McGregor how has the Irish Support Affected you?" John Pollock asked.

"Enormously John. Yeah I did it for them. I can't explain Ireland's support. It's unlike any other fighters Fanbase. It's **definitely better** I think. I'd like to thank the Hard working people from my Home Country. The people that work Nine to Nine and saved up to buy Ticket's to fly over here. It means a lot.

* * *

I also Like to thank the only Man that Beat me. You all know him. It's Joe Duffy. I'd like to thank him for making me a Better fighter and a better person. I said some things, that were over the Top. And I've got a Great deal of Respect for Tris-Star, Firas and Joe. I wish them all well" McGregor said.

McGregor grinned. Joe would love that line. He'd stop being Difficult. Joe was probably trying to call him right now, but he couldn't get his phone out, now in front of people.

He took photo's with the press and sat the belt down on the table. Then he was followed by fans they invited him to an Irish bar. McGregor brought drinks for everyone but stayed sober in the process. He was buzzing from seeing his Irish Fans glow in his Victory. He went back home with Dee and gave her a Wad of Cash.

* * *

"Here you go Darling... **Treat Yourself** "

"Thanks...do you wanna go out later?" Dee asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Errr...we'll see" McGregor said with a shrug.

* * *

To get away from Dee, he went to the Gym. He trained with his Striking coach Roddy who tried to push him to the limit, but McGregor wasn't having it. His Uppercuts were sloppy. He knew that his coach could see that his Right Hook was Lighter than it should have been.

" Let's go Full power Mystic Mac" Roddy said.

"Bull, let's go gentle"

"You're holding yourself back... Why?" Roddy asked with Huge Questioning eyes.

* * *

Before McGregor could answer, his phone rang.

"Shit, Rod take off the Glove will you?" McGregor said pushing his fist in front of Roddy's face.

"That's the best fist you've thrown all night" Roddy teased.

* * *

"Fucking Funny when's your stand up act?" McGregor said.

He threw the glove on the floor. He rushed out of the room, when he saw Joe's number. He went into the Break-room and locked the door.

"Joe? I knew you'd come **crawling** back" McGregor said Triumphantly.

* * *

"Con, you've taken away the upper-room Bed-Room Keys. No-one's around. Security are giving me a hard time, and your **Little Dee** is telling me nothing"

"Dee Devlin isn't shit to me. Joe you're mine, I just had to make sure that you didn't forget it. I'm heading back anyway" McGregor said. He ended the call.

He curtly told Roddy that he'd train with him another time. He got home, and put his Press Conference Suit into one of his Many washing Machines. He bent down to Stuff the Red Suit into the White Machine, when he heard Foot-steps.

* * *

"Jesus" McGregor said.

He smelt Joe Before he saw him.

"Yeah. The MMA Lost Property Box at Tri-star is Crap" Joe said.

* * *

McGregor put the tablets in, shut the washing machine door and turned it on. He looked at Joe. He was in Baggy Blue Trousers and a Light Blue T-shirt with the Venum Logo on it. His Clothes were creased. Joe stank of Sweat, but McGregor still thought he looked fit.

"You're as Sexy as ever Joe. You Smell like shit though" McGregor said.

"Yeah and we all know who's fault that is" Joe told him.

* * *

"I took the **Keys** Kiddo. Not the Fucking Bathroom" McGregor laughed.

He watched Joe fold his arms. McGregor wanted to pull Joe Towards him, but didn't.

"Con, stop messing me about. I want my clothes"

* * *

"Did you see my Press Conference, first Solo UFC Fighter Press Conference in Sport History. Not even GSP or Rousey or Lesnar have pulled that off. Did you Catch a Glimpse of your MacDaddy in action?"

"No. Con, my Clothes. I need them"

"Oh Yeah"

* * *

McGregor took out a Random key that looked like Joe's room key. He threw it over and Joe caught it. Joe went upstairs and pretty soon McGregor followed him. McGregor watched Joe tried to open his door.

"You've got training Stuff Down-stairs, take that" McGregor said.

Joe nudged the door with his Foot and shrugged.

* * *

"Con there's one set of Training clothes Downstairs. I need **a lot** of stuff" Joe said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" McGregor asked,

But he knew. That knowledge of **Knowing** hit McGregor like a Ton of Bricks. The Unexpected poision of realising that Joe was walking away, hit him harder than any punch he'd ever taken. There was only one way McGregor could handle this...

* * *

By getting Pissed. Emotionally, then physically.

Frustrated himself, Joe nudged the door with his shoulder.

"Con it's the wrong key. Hand the set over"

"No" McGregor said harshly.

* * *

"Look I'm not going to be a Dick-Tease. I don't want to be around you Con. I want a Break" Joe told him.

"Breaks" are Bollocks Joe and you know it. You either wanna be with me, or you can fuck off" McGregor said.

"Fine. Open my door. I'll pack up **right now** " Joe said.

* * *

McGregor couldn't say anything. Usually he had the last word. But confusion and shattered pieces of sadness were clogging his throat, and making it hard for him to Breathe, let alone speak. He went back downstairs, and walked out of his Mansion. He slid his hand over Joe's Bentley, before kicking it with his Foot.

He had to go the long way around to get to the park. Security had found a secret route for him so that when he needed a Break, he could disappear without being seen by MMA Fans. McGregor would have bought this park if he could. At one point, he'd tried, but George Moore had dicked him around with Trespassing Laws.

* * *

He opened the gate and walked over the mud, making at turn towards the Wooden Kids's Bridge that Teenagers made out on now. McGregor had claim to this **Bridge First**. Himself and Joe had their first proper kiss on here. In the Dark, In the cold, after Training. McGregor always came here when he and Joe had House fights.

* * *

He told himself that this argument was no different.

But for the first time since he became a UFC Super-Star, McGregor Doubted himself.

And he **hated** Joe for making him feel like that.


	3. The GSP Invasion

Merry Christmas Readers!

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews **Krol**!

* * *

Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version of "And it Feels Like **" By Leann Rimes.**

* * *

 **"It's harder and Harder for me to believe that you still want me,**

 **So get on with it Duffy if you're gonna leave, it's not worth saving..."**

* * *

If Joe Duffy was going to leave, he was leaving with empty Hands, McGregor would make sure of it. It was now the day before UFC 194. McGregor was too busy to do his Own Press Conference again. But Dana assured him that after he'd won, he'd be able to do **another** Press Conference, by himself.

The Eve before UFC 194 McGregor had to slice himself in half. But he felt like Joe had given him the deepest cut. The wound grew bigger by the Hour. McGregor covered it up with Expensive suits and cufflinks, but as Dee would stroke his arm, McGregor's mind was clearly elsewhere.

* * *

McGregor made fun of Aldo on Conan. He talked about his Relationship with Dana on Jimmy Kimmel. On Kelly and Michael he showed them how to do a Spinning Back-Kick. On the Arsenio Hall show, he acted his way through faking his Partnership with Dee.

"How long has Dee been with you? How important is it to have her by your side?" Arsenio asked.

"Well Arsenio, Dee Devlin...means a Great deal. Back in the day, I was a Builder. Making next to nothing and Dee supported my arse. Now it's my Turn to do the same thing" McGregor said.

* * *

The Audience clapped. Dee kissed him on the cheek. McGregor tried not to flinch. He'd told Dee before that they shouldn't really kiss unless, he made the first move. But in public, he put his arm around her and squeesed her tightly. It obviously had an affect on her, because afterwards, she tried to **ask him out.**

"There's the Scarlett Eye. The Irish Pub around the block. Let's go... I'll pay babe" Dee said, leaning on him.

"I've gotta Train love. I'll see you later" He said winking at her.

* * *

That wasn't an Excuse. McGregor **really** had to train. At this point he wanted to train. His striking was off the last time. He wanted to prove to Roddy that he was better than he was. He reached the Ultimate Fighter Gym. He started Stretching with his Movement coach Ido Portal.

"Okay Guys the Circuit pole is over to the right. It's even thinner this time. Start facing North and work your way around...come on McGregor get to it" Ido said.

McGregor stood on the pole. Sure it was thin. Just like Ido had said. But he could handle it. He could hear the creak of the pole as he walked on it. His Trainers felt like they were melting under him. He told himself to calm down.

* * *

"Steady yourself McGregor...Relax" He told himself.

As he could feel himself over-coming the Pole, his Phone rang.

"McGregor what did I tell you? Phones Off!" Ido shouted.

* * *

"Yeah, Yeah" McGregor said.

Like a naughty child, McGregor jumped off of the pole and answered his phone. He didn't want to. It was Dee, but he figured that anything that she said could give him more info on Joe.

"Yeah?" McGregor said.

* * *

"Conor...sweetheart. I dunno how to say this"

"Just spit it out. Your wasting my valuable Training time right now" McGregor told her.

"You know that French Guy GFP?" She asked. "That Champion with no hair and the Blue eyes" Dee said.

"It's GSP, you Dizzy Tart. If you wanna date him, do it" McGregor said.

* * *

"No...that's not it. This GSP, is kinda in **your** house"

"Huh?" McGregor asked.

"He's gone upstairs and he's going to the Bedrooms" Dee said.

* * *

McGregor turned his phone off, and ended his Training session. He drove down the road so fast he thought he was going to get stopped but he didn't. When he got home he was Greeted by very Huge and scared Security.

"Mr McGregor...we can only Apologise" Security started to say.

" **Fuck off...** you're all fucking Useless" McGregor said.

* * *

He ran upstairs down every corridor until he could hear rustling. He came to Joe's room. Unfortnately, he found it open. Anger streaked through his chest, almost giving him Heart-Burn. It wasn't so much that GSP had Broken in to his house.

It was the fact that GSP was **his Boyfriends Room**. It was Obvious to McGregor that GSP was trying to get on Joe's Good side.

"GSPiss off. Hey! The last time I checked, this was my House" McGregor huffed.

* * *

"Yes, but I owned this last. Dana gave me this place too and I still have keys"

"I can see that you Prick. Get out before I have you arrested" McGregor said.

It was an Empty threat, and both UFC Fighters **knew it**.

* * *

" The Police are not touching me" Georges St Pierre said simply.

"They won't. But **I will** if you don't Jog on" McGregor warned.

GSP Still looked in Fighting shape. McGregor could tell he was still working out. He was just as Muscluar as he'd ever been. McGregor assumed he'd still got a Six pack.

* * *

"Your glowing Georges...Retirement treating you well?" McGregor asked.

"How are you Treating Joe? That's why I'm here" Georges said.

McGregor nodded and smirked.

* * *

"Shacking up with Joe. Trying to suck up. Piss off. It'll never work" McGregor said.

He knew that he could take Georges on at the Click of a finger. He knew that he could destroy Georges right then and there. But charging after a Blow-Up Welter-weight the Day before a Title fight wasn't the best idea. He watched Georges Stuff another stack of Joe's clothes into a bag.

"Thanks for not making too much of a Fuss" Georges said with a nod.

* * *

"Just piss off..Georgie" McGregor said.

Moment's later, Georges left. Joe's room was an empty shell of what it used to be. But Georges had just taken clothes. Joe's **DVD's, games, Books** and personal Stuff was still in his Drawers. Joe's Bathroom kit was still in the Bathroom, in the White cupboard. Joe's Boxing Trophies were still on the Book-case in the living room.

* * *

McGregor didn't want to be difficult.

But Georges ST Pierre wasn't giving him **any** choice...


	4. The Fake that You are

**UFC 195 Predictions.**

* * *

 **Miocic VS Arlovski** \- Winner, Miocic

 **Poirier VS Duffy** \- Winner, Duffy

 **Lawler VS Condit-** Winner, Condit

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year Readers!

* * *

To **Krol** Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

 _ **"Sex and Intimacy are vital in a Relationship. It's a Physical Expression of a Physical Bond in a Relationship"**_ Elizabeth Carroll Quote.

* * *

The Past is in Italics.

* * *

 _He was nervous._

 _He was no Blushing Male Virgin, but it was his first time touching McGregor, in any way. He was nervous and he didn't want McGregor knowing it._

 _"Come on Joe, let's see if you can impress MacDaddy" He could hear McGregor say._

* * *

 _Joe was kneeling down on McGregor's carpet. He could smell how clean it was. Scented Candles almost told Joe to be calm. He ran his hand over McGregor's crotch. McGregor immediately unzipped himself._

 _"Con you're not Patient are you?" Joe said._

 _"I'm always ready to go Joe. **You better** impress me. Or you'll be out on your arse, with the other useless Fighters on my MMA Fuck Buddy list" McGregor said._

* * *

 _It shocked Joe that they were still Together now. But it was up in the air. If McGregor kept on acting like a Spoiled Child, Joe didn't know where to go from here..._

* * *

"Joe?" Georges said waking Joe up from his Thoughts.

"Georges, I can't thank you enough. I hope McGregor went easy on you" Joe told Georges.

He was still star-Struck looking at him. GSP was one of the Best Welter-Weights in MMA. Though Georges had retired, he still had a busy Schedule. He was doing Charity events. He was Coaching MMA at Tri-Star. Plus Secretly, he was still Training in MMA. Joe could tell that Georges still had the need to compete. Most of Tri-Star Knew, but they kept it private. They didn't want the MMA Media finding out and spreading it.

* * *

It would ruin everything.

"What you have to remember Joe. Is that McGregor is like Dana White. He is all talk and no Action" Georges said.

Joe nodded. But deep down he disagreed. McGregor was all talk and **All Action**. At Work, Training and in his personal life. The reason Joe was staying with GSP was because McGregor's actions had been too much. Joe didn't want to think about how crazy McGregor could go.

* * *

"Georges as a Thanks, do you want to go out for Lunch Later?" Joe asked.

"Don't worry Joe, just Training with you is enough" Georges Chuckled.

Joe was flattered when GSP helped him unpack his things.

* * *

"Georges this will just be a Quick stay. Two Days Tops" Joe said.

"It's no Trouble. Stay for **however long** you want" GSP said. Within Minutes Joe was Settled into his new room. His Fight with Poirier was coming up. He jumped at the chance to Train with GSP, when the Former Champion told him that he was going to the Gym.

* * *

His fight with Poirer was only a Few weeks away, so Joe's Confident Head Coach Firas told him to go Light.

"Georges he got a Concussion the **last time**. Go easy on Duffy okay?" Firas said.

Georges nodded. But Joe didn't know if he was paying attention. The first time Georges took him down, it was hard. Joe landed Awkwardly on his back. Georges was glued to him. He pushed Joe's leg down, so that Georges had Joe in Full Guard. Joe grabbed GSP's hands to get wrist control. He hunched his knees up to get some more space. Then he thought about taking a Risk and tried to get Georges in a Triangle.

He put one leg up and tried to get control of Georges St Pierre's head.

* * *

"Well...well well...doesn't this look Cosy?" McGregor asked.

The Tri-star Gym went silent. Joe looked at Firas folding his arms. Georges leaned into Joe. Joe knew that he shouldn't feel guilty. Training wasn't Sexual in any way. Both of them knew that. But Joe put his leg down. He patted Georges gently.

"Uhh...Georges could you let me up?" Joe asked.

* * *

"Joe we need to talk...now" McGregor said.

"Did you have to come here?" Joe Whispered.

"Get up. **Now!** " McGregor snapped. He walked out of the Gym.

* * *

Embarrased Joe apologised to Georges and Firas. He went outside and got into the car.

"Did I say you could get in?" McGregor asked.

"You said this was **My** Bentley remember?" Joe asked.

* * *

Shutting the car door made Joe remember the first time McGregor gave him the Keys. McGregor hinted they could have fun in it. But Joe had always turned him down.

"GSP. What do you see in that Melon Head? He's a PED abusing has been" McGregor said

"Stop it Con. He left because the UFC was so Dirty. Yes, **Dana White's** Dirty, and you can't handle that" Joe said.

* * *

Joe knew that McGregor would never have a Bad word to say about his boss Dana White. So it didn't suprise him when McGregor changed the Subject.

"You and GSP Huh? How could you send that Twat to my house"

"In case you'd forgotten you locked me out" Joe said.

* * *

"So? You should have handled it like a Man. Instead of running to Georges. Like the little Bitch that you are" McGregor rattled.

"At least I ran to a real Champion. Aldo has the real Belt. You're Parading around with a Belt that's worth nothing. Aldo defended his Belt **Nine Months** Ago. Your Belt is faker than Dee's Tits. What you have isn't a Belt it's Daddy Dana's present to you. He just doesn't want you to have a Hissy fit" Joe said.

"Will GSP have a Hissy fit when he finds out your Jumping from One UFC dick to another?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"We are just friends. If you had any real friends you'd know about that" Joe said.

"Joe open your eyes he's after your London/Welsh/Canadian arse" McGregor said.

"There you go. Always making a Dig at me" Joe Huffed.

* * *

"We both are making Digs "

"Yeah but you never stop" Joe digged.

"I told you. I say that shit for Publicity. So I can make us a bit of money. Money that **I spend on you** " McGregor said.

* * *

He Squeezed Joe's leg. McGregor felt relived when Joe Kissed his neck.

"You're right. Con I want you back" Joe said. "Let me prove how much I want you" Joe said.

He rubbed McGregor's crotch. McGregor looked out at the Gym.

* * *

"Shit Joe, you do pick your moments to see sense. I'll move the car" McGregor said.

He turned out of the Tri-star car-Park and went to the TUF GYM Car Park. It was only a Block away. McGregor's car was the only one there. It was Mid Afternoon, and McGregor knew there was no Security around.

"So Joe, where were we?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"I was Apologising. I've got a **Speech Prepared** " Joe said.

McGregor rubbed Joe's arm and rolled his Striped Sleeves up. He loosen his Trousers and slowly opened his legs a creak.

"It's alright Joe. You can just save your oral Skills for **my dick** " McGregor chuckled.

* * *

Joe rubbed McGregor's chest through his shirt, and pulled it outwards.

"Con I don't know why I pushed you away. As soon as I left, I've missed your touch Con I really have" Joe said licking McGregor's stomach.

"I know" McGregor said as Joe rubbed his Palm against McGregor's hidden dick.

* * *

"I like the way your Dick Brushes my lips. I want you in my mouth Con. You're Body, your Muscles. Your Dick is so **perfect.** It's long and hefty. You make me explode without touching me. I just wanna pay you back"

"Well Mr Duffy, your McGregor Insurance Payment Plan starts now" McGregor said.

Joe took McGregor's dick out of his trousers. He leaned in and Gazed at it.

* * *

"It's a Work of Art Joe. Take your time" McGregor reassured him.

"I sure will. Con how stupid do you think I am?" Joe said.

He left McGregor's lap and went to the other seat. He could see that McGregor was confused. But the Champion stayed silent.

* * *

"Ehhh... **Joe?"** McGregor asked.

"Con, you're not the only one that can lie on Demand. You lie to Dana. I lie to you. I lie to you all the time. Little Good Irish Lies. The difference is, that I lie to make you feel good. But **you** lie to Put me down and make me feel shitty" Joe said.

"You what?" McGregor said, tucking himself away.

* * *

"Con you're as Dana White says..you're "That Guy" Joe said.

"Joe..if you're not here to Blow me then..." McGregor said starting to open the door.

"You're that Guy that needs to be pumped up all the time. In Everyday life you've got your fans Treating you like a One Direction Kid. But well, Con behind closed doors you need Babying as well. I've got to lie and Pamper you all time During Sex. You can't function without me telling you how **strong and fast and how hard** you are.

* * *

It's like you can't get it up without me drooling over your Body. Some times I feel like I'm dating a **Fourteen year Old Boy** " Joe said.

"Get out. I'll post you your fucking Room Key" McGregor said.

"And When it comes to Blow jobs you're so..." Joe started to say...

* * *

"GET OUT of my Fucking Car!" McGregor shouted, Banging on the steering Wheel.

Joe didn't need to be told Twice. He got out. McGregor slammed the door and Screeched out of the Parking lot.

Joe knew that he should have felt **Guilty.** But he didn't.


	5. Flames of Shame

**"I demand My Respect. I don't ask for my Respect. I expect it. Whether you're a Guy or a Girl I don't give a shit. I'm going to get my Respect one way or the other"**

Love Majewski Quote.

* * *

McGregor couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so angry. The threats that he'd thown at Aldo were different. The UFC was a game. The Press Brought in Money. Fighting was his job. But McGregor had a feeling that Joe **wasn't** pretending. Part of him Hoped that Joe would call and tell him that those words that he'd said... were Bullshit.

When Two Hours went by and still nothing. McGregor called Joe. Something he told himself that he wouldn't do...but he said "Fuck it" and called his Light-Weight Boyfriend's number.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

* * *

"You got something to **say**?" McGregor asked.

"Con...Well...that stuff may have came out blunt. And I'm sorry about that. But the only way I can be with you right now is if we just take Sex out of this relationship for a while..."

McGregor laughed and turned his phone off.

Joe's idea of a Sex Ban was just more fuel that he needed to get Joe's Belongings from his Room. He dumped them in Black Bin bags and dragged them to one half of the Back Garden. McGregor went to his Wardrobe and took out a Flaming Red suit, that was older and Scruffy. He smelled it. It smelled alright. So he put it on and went down the stairs.

* * *

He was about to turn into the Living room when he got a Call from Security. He'd fired most of the Old Guys, and the New Security hadn't let him down...yet.

"Mr McGregor you have a visitor" Security told him.

"Shit" McGregort murmured.

* * *

If it was Joe, how was he going to explain **why** all of his belongings were out in the Garden?

He have to get Security to stall him...

"Who is it?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"Mr McGregor it's a Female, Five Foot Two. She Claims to be your Mother. If you go to your Security room, you can Confrim this for us Sir" Security said.

"Thanks Paddy" McGregor said.

He went to his Security room and saw his **Mother Margaret** on Camera. Her Hair was Tied up. She was dressed in smart Trousers, by had a Worn out, Pink T-shirt on and a Puffer Jacket. McGregor shook his head. If any MMA Media had been there, they would have loved taking Photos of her.

* * *

He called Security and gave them the thumbs up. They opened the doors and McGregor could hear her come in. He closed the living room door and made his way down the Visitor's Corridoor. He knew that she'd get lost without Directions.

"Mam! How are you doing? Do you want a Limo ride through Vegas?" McGregor asked, hugging her.

She smelled of Smoke, even though she was not a smoker herself. He took her carrier bags and took her into the living room.

* * *

"This place gets fancier everytime We visit" She said.

McGregor opened the bags, and pulled out Carb after Carb.

"Woah Sausage rolls. Chicken Pasties, Cream Cakes. Mam you know **I'm fighting** soon right?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"Yes, Conor, I know your Fighting tomorrow. This is for after the Weigh-In when you can stuff yourself. You need all that stuff to keep your **Strength up**...Enjoy!" Margaret said pushing a bag in her son's face.

"Thanks Mam" McGregor said taking the bags to the Kitchen. Margaret followed him and noticed his clothes. McGregor opened the fridge and put the food in there. When he turned back around, Margaret was pointing at him.

"The Red suit Conor. You're either having **a Late Night** Press Conference. Or you're setting a Fire. Which one is it?" She asked.

* * *

"Ahhhh...You know me so well" McGregor said.

He showed her the Back Garden. Margaret started rooting around in the plastic Bags. She pulled out a Boxing Trophy.

"Let me guess, you're throwing Joe under the Bus"

* * *

"Mam, he deserves it" McGregor said with a Shrug.

"Nonsense. Joe seems like a very polite young man" Margaret said.

"You've **never** met him" McGregor said.

* * *

"I've seen him on Youtube. I wouldn't have to be so sneaky if _SOMEONE_ brought him to Sunday lunch every now and again" Margaret said.

McGregor knew that his Mother would have to meet Joe sooner or later. He had no problem with it. As long as it was on **his terms**. He told his Mother about Joe. He tried telling his Dad. When his Dad got Too suspicious, McGregor backed out and Changed the subject. His Mother still wanted to know details, like every Nosey Mother does. But now Joe had crossed a Line, and McGregor was uncertain of what to tell her.

* * *

McGregor got newspaper and set it on Fire with one of Dee's lighters. He threw the Paper into the Incinerator Bin. He watched his Mother step away before she touched a Rubbish Bag.

"You're really going to burn all of Joe's Stuff? Is he seeing someone behind your Back?" Margaret asked.

"Joe's said things. Things that no Guy should have to hear" McGregor said.

* * *

"We've all said things we regret Conor. Remember when you told Dee that you wanted to **Marry her?** You can't stand the girl" Margaret said.

McGregor Shrugged. There was a Time when he first got into MMA. He thought that Dee Devlin was the Answer to everything. Everyone in Dublin wanted to be with her at the time. She thought that Being with an MMA Fighter was cool. He talked about Marriage and Kids at one point. His Mother's words sounded funny now.

* * *

He was always dating Guys on the side. She found Numbers. He explained them away. Until McGregor met Joe Duffy Again. He couldn't fob the Lovely Dee Deviln off with Excuses anymore. But she was happy to Play the Fake Girl-friend. As long as McGregor had the cash.

" Joe owes me. You should **have heard the** way he spoke to me Today. You would have Keeled over from Shock. No-one talks to me like that and gets away with it Mam" McGregor said.

He took his Mother further away from the Incinerator Bin, as the fire got bigger. He got one of Joe's Trophies.

* * *

"Wait...Conor, wait for one day"

"No" McGregor told her.

"Conor he might want to **Apologise** later. After the Dust has settled. Joe... just said some things. He didn't punch you or anything" Margaret said.

* * *

"Stop sticking up for him. He talked to me like I was a piece of dirt in a Sewer"

"Go, out...with your Training Friends. Take your Mind off of this" Margaret said.

"Why...This is Healthy...I'm done talking to him" McGregor said.

* * *

"Right so you're going to be a child? You're going to take away all of the **Achievements** that Joe got before he met you?" Margaret asked.

"I'm the reason Joe's in the UFC Mam. I'm the reason he came back to MMA. Joe is trying to be me. Make no mistake about it. He saw all the Stuff I've done for Ireland. I've had Five Fights that have reached Round Two. I'm the only **MMA Superstar** from Ireland. Joe couldn't handle it. So he Tattooed his back. He shaved a Shamrock in his head and came crawling back to MMA. He owes me his whole Career" McGregor said.

He took one of Joe's Boxing Trophies and threw one into the fire.

* * *

"I think you're making a Huge Mistake" Margaret said. "But you do want you want...like you always do. Say Hi to Joe For me" Margaret said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Mam I can get a Limo to take you home" McGregor said.

But she was already gone. McGregor grabbed another Trophy. But he ended up scraping his hand on a tiny piece of glass.

* * *

"Joe" McGregor Muttered sucking his finger. "You sting me when you're not even here. Arse-hole"

McGregor was about to throw another trophy into the fire, when his Mobile rang. It was Fomer UFC Bantam-Weight Champion Dominick Cruz. McGregor had always been a Fan. Plus both fighters had had the same injury. It wasn't long before they became buddies.

"McGregor, the night before **UFC 194**. I'm meeting up with a Few Guys. Wanna Come?" Dom asked.

* * *

"I Dunno. I need to focus" McGregor said, looking at his Hand. It wasn't bleeding anymore but the pain was still there.

"So I've heard. You went to Tri-Star and started Bitching at Joe didn't you?"

"I might have" McGregor teased.

* * *

"Yeah...Firas wasn't happy with you" Dom said.

"Firas Zahabi can suck my Dick. What Club are you going to?" McGregor asked.

"If you come along **you can Pick** " Dom said.

* * *

"Sure Dom. I can meet you at your Place with **McGregor's choice** " McGregor said ending the call.


	6. McGregor's Night Out

**A/N** : Thank you to **Krol** and **CazB** for the Reviews!

* * *

 **A/N:** LGBT Stands for The Lesbian Gay Bisexual and Trans Community.

* * *

 **A/:N** Words in Bold are An Alternate version of the song Irresistible by Jessica Simpson.

* * *

 _ **He's Irresistable up close and personal,**_

 _ **He's now inescapeable, Fighters can barely Breathe.**_

 _ **It's more than just Spiritual,**_

 _ **On the surface just physical**_

 _ **Is a crush that Powerful?**_

* * *

 _ **He's Irresistable to you...**_

* * *

McGregor picked A Club called "Cains" it was partly run by Former Heavy-Weight Champion **Cain Velasquez**. McGregor dressed up in a Blue and and White suit with a White Gold Chain around his neck. He knocked on Dominick Cruz's Door. McGregor noticed that Dom looked smart. He heard voices and laughter behind the Former Bantam-Weight Champion.

"McGregor, get your ass in here" Dom said. "How are you?"

"Guys have I chosen **the place** for you" McGregor said as he walked in.

* * *

He nodded at the other Fighters sitting on the couch. Dom had also invited Renan Barao, Eduardo Dantas, Rashad evans, and Soon to be UFC Champion Luke RockHold. Luke was obviously Dressed to impress. But McGregor looked at Luke and guessed that he was trying to copy his style.

"Hi Fellas...I'm here to bring the Party to you as always!" McGregor said.

He shook hands with all the Guys except for Luke. They all Squeesed into Dom's Sports car which got a lot of complains from the guys.

* * *

"Jeez, could this car be any smaller?" Barao asked.

"Dom couldn't you have just ordered **a Limo** " McGregor said.

"Guy's stop complaining. McGregor where are we going?" Dominick said as he started the car.

* * *

When they got to "Cains" McGregor assumed the Queue was as long as his Dick. For an Average person it would have taken them ages to get in. But McGregor's friends were a Group of UFC Fighters with Cain's Connections. Luke Rockhold was about to March to the door, when McGregor pipped him to the post.

"Excuse me Luke...Kings go first. Hi can I get a VIP table for me and my companions here?" McGregor asked Security.

The Security, smiled nodded, asked for Autographs and let him and the other fighters in.

* * *

Moment's later McGregor and his Friends were in the VIP area. Music was blaring from the ceiling. Tables were dotted around. McGregor sat at the Head of the Biggest glass table. He took the wine out the Ice Bucket.

"Mazzagotti...cheap arse Wine. I want a Pinot. Where are the Waitresses?" He asked.

"Here and **Ready for Action** " Luke Rochold said. He was holding hands with a Waitress, that was adjusting her shirt.

* * *

"Luke you dirty Dog!" Rashad said.

"Hello Guys what would you like to have" The Waitress said.

"Pinot, and could you get us some Menus? And Turn the Volume **down** in here Right? I can't hear myself talk in here" McGregor said.

* * *

"Wow that's a Plus" Luke Joked.

McGregor nodded at the waitress who Disappeared to get McGregor's orders.

"McGregor...tonight could be your last night as **interim Champion** " Luke said.

* * *

"Piss off Rockhold, I've never been Interim. I've always been the real Champ"

"Yeah...in your McGregor Fantasies" Luke smirked.

McGregor was going to pull out something smart Back. But then the Waitress came back with Menus. They all ordered Meat and Vegatable Combos, with Dip. Dom, Luke and Rashad got Two Combo Meals with Dip and shared. Barao and Dantas Shared a Chicken Combo with Rice and Salad.

* * *

McGregor had **Two** Combos to himself.

* * *

McGregor calm down, you've still got to fight Aldo" Barao said.

"Yeah, I'm not scoffing the whole lot Idiot. Plus unlike Someone in this Room I actually Weighed in Right" McGregor said.

There was a Hushed silence. It didn't help when the Waitress turned the Music down, like McGregor had said. That "Weigh in Right" Insult was a **Slap in the face** to Barao. Barao had had Weight problems in the past. McGregor tapped the table as Dom changed the Subject to UFC 194.

* * *

"So Guys, Great fights for UFC 194...who have you got?" Dom said.

The UFC Fighters Quickly got into Arguments about who would win. In the fight Nelson VS Maia, most of the Guys picked Maia. But McGregor went with his Team-Mate Nelson. In the Co-Main Event Luke Rochold took on Chris Weidman. Out of Respect the fighters went with Luke who nodded his Head.

McGregor decided to stir the pot.

"Luke you don't have what it takes to be Champ. Weidman's got this one"

* * *

That opened the Flood-Gates. Luke starting talking about Aldo being the "Real Champion" The Guys Drank ate and Argued until a Wary Rashad got up to go home.

"Guy's I've gotta get back. Good Luck Luke and McGregor" Rashad said with a Nod. Barao left soon after. It was only they'd left that McGregor could bring up the Subject that was on the fighter's minds.

"So Weidman...what a Fucking Hottie. **Am I right**?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"Luke...If you wanna leave..." Dom said.

Luke Shook his head and Shrugged.

"If you've got any compliments **for me** , go right ahead" Luke said.

* * *

The rest of the Guys talked about UFC Fighters that they dreamed about. Weidman and Condit was near the top of the lists. Dantas was Crushing on Barao. But he couldn't make a move on him. They were Team-mates and Dantas' Preferences wouldn't be accepted at his Training camp.

"There's no such thing as **LGBT** in Brazil. You Guys are so Lucky to do whatever you want here"

"Look Mate I'm from Ireland alright? LGBT Literally were allowed to Marry **Yesterday**. We've had it hard too" McGregor said.

* * *

"So how are you and Joe doing?" Dom asked.

"Don't mention that arse-wipe's name" McGregor Muttered. "I can't wait to beat Aldo, so I can rub the belt in Duffy's face" McGregor said, taking a Huge Onion Ring and Biting it.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

* * *

"He said shit a Man should never have to hear from his Boyfriend" McGregor said.

"Did he talk about your Dick?" Dantas asked.

"Yeah...Joe definately went there What's wrong McGregor? Duffy had enough of your Irish Itsy Bitsy **One inch** Dick? I bet it's as soft as Candy Floss" Luke Teased.

* * *

Some of thre Guys laughed and McGregor snapped his fingers to get a Waitress.

"Fuck off. Since I'm making the most money here, I'll pay for your meal" McGregor said getting out a pile of cash, he put it on the table and left.

He heard Dominick calling his name, but he ignored the Fromer Bantam-Weight Champion. He got home. He Got a Shower walked on the Treadmill for a while. He looked at his Phone. He had Hundreds of messages from his Family and Friends, Fighters and fans and Sponsors wishing him well.

* * *

 **But the one person that he wanted to call, wasn't calling him.**

* * *

McGregor got off the Treadmill and called his security Men.

"Hey Paddy...if Joe Duffy comes around..let him in...no fuss, yeah?" McGregor said.

He gave the Security guard a Description of Joe and watched TV. About half an hour later he heard a Creak in one of his many corridors. McGregor got up from the sofa in a flash. He opened the door to greet the visitor.

"Joe?" He called.

* * *

"Nah it's me..Hey" Champion TJ **Dillashaw** said.

"Hey Snake-Shaw. Well...this is a pleasant Surprise" McGregor said.

McGregor half meant it. Team-Mate Loyalty was a Huge Deal to him. Dillashaw had walked out on Team Alpha Male. McGregor thought he was a BackStabbing Snake for leaving his Team Behind. However, Dillashaw looked good tonight. He was Wearing Dark "Elevation" Training Clothes with a Purple Hoodie that he took off.

* * *

"Been Working out?" McGregor asked.

"Let me in and you'll find out" Dillashaw said.

"Why did Security let you in?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"What can I say? I've got a lot of fans. You nervous about Aldo?" Dillashaw asked. Before McGregor knew it, Dillashaw was in the living room. Asking for a Drink. He dumped the Purple Hoodie on the sofa and took a Carrier bag out of it.

"Here's a New Shirt from Dom's new **Cruz Clothing line** " Dillashaw said. "It's Extra Large"

"Extra large, you cheeky git" McGregor said.

* * *

"It fits me. Maybe I could Model it for you sometime" Dillashaw said cheekily.

"Maybe you could model for me right now. There's a Mirror in Joe's Room" McGregor said.

He felt like a Bastard for even suggesting it. But Joe's belongings were still in Black Bags. Georges ST Pierre had already put his Dirty French Stench in there. Joe was no-where to be seen. So McGregor couldn't see this as **Joe's room** anymore.

* * *

McGregor and Dillashaw could have a Little Fun before UFC 194. UFC Fighters did it all the time...

McGregor sat down on Joe's bed. Dillashaw took his Elevation T-shirt off. McGregor nodded at Dillashaw's mid section. McGregor did Bitch about Dillashaw on "The Ultimate Fighter" But he couldn't complain now.

"Nice...you can put that Cruz shirt on now" McGregor said staring at Dillashaw's shoulders.

* * *

"Why... I don't want to" Dillashaw said. He walked over to McGregor and opened the Interim Champion's legs.

"What you gonna do Dillashaw? Move those snake hips around? Give me a Little Lap-Dance?" McGregor asked as Dillashaw's Stomach was in his face.

"Dance? Show me **the money** and I'll think about it" Dillashaw said.

* * *

McGregor took out a few Quarters.

"This is all your worth right now" McGregor chuckled.

"Maybe I'm worth more if **you try** before you buy" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He grabbed McGregor's hand ran McGregor's palm down his body. McGregor leaned back as his hand wriggled over Dillashaw's Pecs and across his Six pack. Dillashaw was a Good Looking Guy, even though Dillashaw was with Dom, McGregor found Dillashaw's attention flattering.

"Feels good" McGregor said. He stopped his hand from going any further.

"I taste even better" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dillashaw leaned in to Kiss McGregor, when out of Now-where Dillashaw fell to the floor in pain.

"Shit!" Dillashaw shouted.,

"What the Hell?" McGregor said.

* * *

McGregor didn't bother getting up to Comfort Dillashaw. He was too surprised to. Because Standing behind Dillashaw, was his Run-away Boyfriend, **Joe.**

* * *

" _Well Con...it didn't take you long to move on did it?"_ Joe asked.


	7. Jaws

**A/N:**

Thanks to Everyone for the Reviews!

* * *

 **UFC Fight Night Predictions:**

Felder VS Cruickshank- Felder

Alvarez VS Pettis- Alvarez

Cruz VS Dillashaw- I've got to pick **Cruz!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "So Yesterday" By Toni Braxton.

* * *

 **"Don't you wish that you had a Time machine.**

 **That way you could change History,**

 **That's the only way that you can be with me"**

* * *

"Get the Fuck off me you Piece of crap!" Dillashaw spat.

"Excuse me Turd, you're in My House, in My Room... and touching **my** boyfriend!" Joe shouted.

Dillashaw shrugged, it only seemed to make Joe more angry.

* * *

"If McGregor was getting any at home, he wouldn't be touching me up. It's not my Fault that you can't get your Hot Guy hard" Dillashaw Teased.

Joe Responded by Grabbing Dillashaw and throwing him up against the wall. One Picture of Joe creaked and collapsed onto the floor. Joe couldn't drag Dillashaw up with his Clothes, because Dillashaw was shirtless.

"This is Assualt!" Dillashaw shouted.

* * *

"It'll be a lot more than that if you don't leave, and take your **Sleazy** chat up lines somewhere else" Joe warned.

The UFC Fighters watched Dillashaw scramble out of the room.

McGregor tried to lighten the mood, when Joe started giving him Daggers.

* * *

"So Joe...no threesome then?" McGregor laughed.

"How the heck is this funny? Con , Dominick Cruz is your friend" Joe said.

"Dom's got feck all to do with **this"** McGregor said.

* * *

"You went out with him tonight, then take Dom's Boyfriend home and try to screw him? Dom's a Good Guy, he doesn't deserve that"

"Yeah well there's plenty of Shit that I **don't deserve** , you still give it to me though" McGregor said.

The Clock on the wall was ticking. A Few hours from Now, McGregor was certain that he would be the New Feather-Weight Champion. But the last thing he could do was celebrate. He still wanted Joe without a Doubt. But That Pesky Snake Dillashaw hadn't helped matters. McGregor didn't want to see himself at fault, so he tried to turn the tables on Joe.

* * *

"I've said some thing's that have hurt you. Con I'm holding my hands up Okay? But cheating on me with **that** Blonde Slut? hope your proud of yourself" Joe said.

He turned to leave...

"Well, you know me Joe. I wanted Dilla-Snake here to give me a Boost. Cause I'm shit in the sack and I can't get it up" McGregor said.

* * *

"That's not what I said" Joe Explained.

"Really? Cause that's what **I heard**. You Arse-hole. When I',m with you...the one thing I pride myself on...in the Bedroom..and you couldn't even let me have that. So yeah I got Dillashaw in your room. Did I wanna fuck him? **Course!** Would I have gone through with it? Who knows"

"Piss off Con. If I hadn't have walked in you would have been on Dillashaw like Dog on Fresh Pork Chops" Joe retorted.

McGregor shrugged.

"You know how I get before fights" McGregor said getting up from the bed.

* * *

"You know How Horny I get. I'd Bang you **right now** if I could" McGregor tried to kiss Joe, but Joe moved away.

"Dilla-Tart didn't work out so your making the moves on me. Charming" Joe said.

McGregor power walked up to Joe and slid his hands up Joe's Hayabusa Shirt. He brought Joe closer to him before Joe could get away.

* * *

"I've gotta say...seeing you get all hot and bothered over Dillashaw...I'm liking it" McGregor said.

Joe had his back to him and McGregor breathed on his Neck.

" **No way"** Joe balked.

"Come on" McGregor pressed, but Joe span out of his grip and faced him.

* * *

"I don't want to look at you, let alone touch you"

"Right...so why you here then?" McGregor asked Incredulousy.

As Joe stuttered McGregor fell for him all over again. It was this burst of energy that ,McGregor had to rein in. This **Obsession** with Joe Duffy wasn't going to fade away into White Noise. It wasn't going to be flushed in the Drains of McGregor's System. He just wanted to pull Joe into his arms and prove that he didn't need "Babying" anymore.

* * *

But he was going to make Joe Grovel first...

"I just...I just wanted to say Good Luck. You'll need it with Aldo" Joe said.

"Good Fricking Luck...That's what you came all the way here for?" McGregor challenged.

* * *

As Joe turned away McGregor slappped Joe's arse.

"Prat" Joe said.

"Just say **sorry** , and get me ready for this UFC Battle eh?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"You're something else Con. I'm Sorry I met you, that's for sure"

"Yeah Fucking right! You'll be running back to MacDaddy when I've got the Gold Belt **Bitch**!" McGregor shouted.

He began to follow Joe out, but Joe was already running down the Staircase. McGregor started down the stairs when he bumped into Dee Devlin.

* * *

"Shit" McGregor mumbled.

"Babe what's wrong?" Dee asked. She stroked his shoulder and she softened him with her Concern.

For the first time in a long, McGregor kissed her. Devlin Quickly responded back. They ended up in One of McGregor's Game rooms. She touched him up on the sofa, running her hand's down his chest. Her fingers fiddled around his crotch and McGregor suddenly started making excuses...

* * *

"You Don't have to do that love" McGregor fussed.

"I want to, why do you give him the time of day anyway? Joe's a Shit-Bag" Devlin said.

Devlin began to blow him. But because of the stress, she didn't get very far. McGregor tried to get himself to enjoy it. He thought of **Dantas,** or Condit's Tattoos. He even thought of Rockhold and he couldn't stand him. Devlin tried but McGregor wasn't getting hard at all, and he knew why.

* * *

"Dee...I'm just...UFC 194. Biggest fight ever. Biggest Fight in MMA Right now... I'm just thinking about Aldo...you know"

"Yeah, it must be hard, with the Media and all that" Devlin huffed.

"After I win, I'll take you out. But..umm...I'm gonna get some **sleep** " McGregor said.

* * *

"Hun I can sleep next to **you** " Devlin said.

McGregor let her down gently. He told her that on UFC Fight Nights he slept **alone.** Which wasn't true, but she didn't know that. He climbed into bed pissed that he'd led Dee on. He wondered if Dom knew that Dillashaw was a cheater.

When McGregor finally Went to sleep, he promised himself that he **wouldn't** dream of Joe.


	8. The Game Plan

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews.

* * *

.CazB Have a look at Dillashaw's Instagram Page!

* * *

To Krol and Djdjdksl, I totally Agree with both of you about Dillashaw

Dillashaw your cute, but you lost to the Dominator. Dillashaw already admitted that it was a Close fight, that could have gone either way. So What is he complaining about?

* * *

Dom: " **You got rid of the Hobbit Hair Cut"**

Faber: " _Look at you! you've always got the same old Shitty Hair-Cut!"_

Dom: " **I'm as Sexy as Fuck"**

Dominick Cruz Trash talking with Faber in "The Thrill and the Agony" Preview.

* * *

"Thanks Georges for letting me stay" Joe said.

He patted Georges on the back and went into one of Georges spare rooms. He turned the light on and sat on the bed. He couldn't think Straight. When he closed his eyes he just saw Dillashaw and his Boyfriend together and it drove him crazy. He threw a Pillow against the wall, when the door opened.

"Angry at my Pillows?" Georges asked.

* * *

"I'm...just...Sorry" Joe shrugged.

"Don't worry. Here's some herbal Tea" Georges said passing him a Mug. Joe Thanked him. Joe shuffled on the bed to make room for GSP, as the former Welter-weight Champion sat on the bed.

"You look Down Joe...what's wrong?" Georges asked.

* * *

"Relationship trouble" Joe said Bluntly. "Georges you don't want to hear my problems" Joe said.

He reached for the remote as he could feel Georges rub his back.

"Joe we're friends. You can tell me stuff" Georges said moving closer to him.

* * *

"Well Georges it's such a long story. But I've been seeing this Person for..."

Joe couldn't finish his sentence. Georges was already trying to kiss him. His hands were on Joe's legs. His grip was firm and tight.

"Shit! Georges I can't...I mean not now anyway. I'm gonna go to the Tris-Star Dorms for tonight. Sorry" Joe said.

* * *

He quickly got off the bed and left. It was easier to hang out at the Dorms than go to the Gym. Joe nodded at Rory MacDonald and sage Northcutt before going to his old room. He opened the door to see Dominick Cruz on his former bed.

"Sorry Dom...I've had rough night. Can we share a Bed?" Joe asked.

"No Sleep on the Floor man...Get on **here** " Dom said patting the bed.

* * *

Joe didn't want to ask Dom why he was here. He was sure that it had to do with Dillashaw. But if Joe started talking about Dom's Bimbo., he knew that he'd spill the beans. Joe switched on the Television and got on the bed. Dom leaned up to greet him.

"So...Joe...McGregor went out with us...and he kind of told us that you did some Trash talking of your own. McGregor was pissed" Dom said.

Joe shrugged as Dom got out his phone.

* * *

"Dom you know what Con is like. He can dish it out, but he can't ever take it. At least you've got Dillashaw under control" Joe said.

Joe was surprised when Dominick laughed. He looked around to see if Dom's laugh had woken anyone up. But the place was still pretty Quiet.

"Well My Dillashaw's still pretty wild. But you can't keep an eye on your Guy Twenty Four Seven" Dom said.

* * *

"Don't you wish that you could?" Joe asked.

"No...not really. Do you honestly think McGregor's sleeping around?" Dom asked.

Joe put his arm on Dom's shoulder.

* * *

"Dom, I...I think if McGregor wasn't so busy with Aldo, he'd cheat everyday"

"Seriously?" Dom said.

"Yes" Joe said.

* * *

"So where are you and McGregor at right now?" Dom asked. "I'm sorry I'm being nosey...but"

"No...It's okay Dom. Me and Con are over" Joe said.

Dominick turned the volume down and leaned into Joe. Joe could smell Chocolate on Dom's Breath as Dom tried to talk to him.

* * *

"Think about it before you end it. You know what McGregor's like. Will McGregor even let you go?" Dom asked.

"He hasn't got a choice. I'm going to call the shots" Joe said.

"When are you going to give McGregor the bad news? You can't call him now" Dom said.

* * *

"Don't worry Dom. I'm not a Total Dick. After UFC 194. Con will have the belt. Then it a perfect time to end it. He'll be so Focused on the Media Attention, he won't care about me" Joe said.

Joe could feel Dom shuffle next to him. Joe started to imagine what Dominick Cruz was like as a Boyfriend. But Dillashaw was still in the picture. Not to mention that Dom probably didn't even see him **like that** anyway.

* * *

"Joe...when you're a UFC Champion, you don't just drop everything just because you've got the belt. McGregor isn't going let you go that easily, even if he does beat Aldo" Dom said.

"Dom I've planned what I'm going to say. After UFC 194 is over I'm done with McGregor. It's time to finish with him for Good" Joe told Dom.


	9. UFC 194: Behind the Fight

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "Wrecking Ball" By Miley Cyrus

* * *

A/N: Readers I was watching some of McGregor Interviews. And I just thought that he looked better **without** the Tattoos!

* * *

Djdjdksl, look at your Baby **Dominick Cruz** , he's hot and he keeps the Tattoos Simple Lol!

* * *

"Power is a Illusion" McGregor Quote.

* * *

 _ **McGregor came in like a Wrecking Ball,**_

 _ **He'd never hit so hard in love,**_

 _ **It's impossible to break his walls.,**_

 _ **Aldo was never the Guy to Wreck him"**_

* * *

On the Day of UFC 194 McGregor had woken up at Five in the Morning. He usually did his Training in the indoors Gym. But because of the Incident with His Girl-friend Devlin, he decided to go to the Nearest Hotel Gym instead. He met up with Pendred and His Movement Coach Ido. They did Cone Practises and Ido let them stand on the Bike seats for Balance.

"Shit this is tough" Pendred said.

"All in a Days work eh" McGregor said.

* * *

"You nervous about Aldo?"

"Pendred I'm **never** Nervous about anything" McGregor said.

That wasn't true. McGregor was nervous about Joe. He wanted to know where he was, what he was doing. Who Joe was with. He knew that it was Hypocritical. Seeing as he'd had a " **Private Moment** " with Dillashaw. But he didn't want Joe doing the same thing. He almost regretted Hanging up on Joe a few Days ago.

They needed to talk, but Today was fight Day. McGregor's **words** didn't matter right now.

* * *

After Ido's workout, McGregor got home and ordered Breakfast from Dana's Private Catering Company.

"Hey, Maria is it? I'll have a Poached egg. One slice of Foccacia Bread, some Dressing, hollandaise sauce, and some salad with Raspberry Squash" McGregor ordered.

Maria took the order. McGregor would be getting Breakfast in Thirty minutes. McGregor did Fifteen Minutes of Stretching and Fifteen Minutes of looking at Joe on his Phone. The Pictures of Joe were when they were out Sight-Seeing Somewhere.

* * *

When was the last time both UFC Fighters went out **on Holiday?**

* * *

"Shit, when was last Time I took you on Holiday Joe?" McGregor asked Joe on the screen.

His Phone was soon Buzzing with Emails from Fans, Friends, Team-mates, Dana and Lorenzo. Even when McGregor was typing to Dana, he was watching Joe's Fights on one of his Many Laptops. Dana was asking him if he was ready, and that a Limo would be picking him up at Seven O' clock in the morning to do press.

McGregor typed that he was ready to go as usual but McGregor wasn't happy about Breakfast.

* * *

"Your Catering Brekkie, 30 Mins for Egg and Bread **WTFrack?"** McGregor typed.

He didn't get a Reply but before he could get pissed Security Rang to give him breakfast. As he tucked in to his salad and Bread Breakfast he thought about the last time he'd made Breakfast for Joe...

Which was _never._

* * *

McGregor had never been the Irish Gordon Ramsey. He swore like him. But he couldn't cook that well. McGregor could learn. If Joe really wanted Breakfast from Scratch. He finished his Breakfast and left the plate for the cleaners. He picked a Light Silver Suit with Moss Lipow Sunglasses. McGregor called Devlin. Told her to get ready in a Fancy Sexy Number, and off to the Media they went.

Where ever McGregor went there was a Media Circus. UFC 194 was **Aldo VS McGregor** , but everyone was focused on McGregor. The Media was lining up to see him. The fans were screaming his name every where he went. With Dana McGregor had a Mini Press Conference to himself to answer the media Questions.

* * *

"MMa Live...McGregor what Holes do you see in Aldo's Game?"

"You'll see Tonight"

"Wrestling Weekly...Are you Worried about Leg-Kicks"

"Aldo should be worried about mine" McGregor said.

"Combate Magazine...If you win, how will you Celebrate"

"You mean when I win. I'll celebrate with the only people that Believed in me...My Team-Mates, my Home-land and my Fans!" McGregor said which was instantly met with Cheers.

* * *

He spent Two hours with Fans taking Pictures and Signing everything for them. Girls even wanted Dee's auto-graph which she did in Surprise. McGregor was Grateful for all of their Support, but part of him was hoping to see Joe in the Queue. But Yet again Joe was a **Ghost.**

But now he had one more Training Session, then he had to get ready to Take Aldo's Title. His last Training Session was harder than Usual. His Trainer Roddy made him spar with one Guy after another. They were supposed to be going slow, but then Holohan Hit him with a Right hook, that made him take a Step back.

"What the Fuck was that Paddy?" McGregor said.

* * *

"Mac I'm sorry" Holohan whispered

"I'll give you sorry Dick-Head!" McGregor said, he was about to swing for Holohan when his Coach Roddy stepped in.

"McGregor take a **Time out** " Roddy said.

"Sod that, I'm going back to my Mansion. Dana will call when I need to show up in the Octagon" McGregor said.

* * *

That's exactly what he did. He went home with his Team-Mates Artem, Cathal and Aisling. His Main Coach Coach Kavanaugh came over to check on him.

"You're okay, aren't you McGregor, no Injuries?" Coach Kavanaugh said.

McGregor shook his head. "Paddy's being a Prick. Trying to take my Block off when I've got Aldo in a Few Hours"

* * *

"Well Relax. Have fun, stay calm, and I see you in **The King's** Locker Room" Coach Kavanaugh said with a nod.

McGregor had fun with his Team-Mates in a Game-room. They were playing UFC Games on the New Play-Station Four. When Cathal Won, it ended up in Pillow fight, that had Aisling on McGregor's lap.

"Oh Aisling I always knew that you were desperate to cop a Feel of **Greatness"** McGregor said.

* * *

"And People wonder **why** I'm Gay" Aisling laughed Getting off of McGregor's lap.

McGregor really Admired Aisling for being so open about it. McGregor couldn't tell any of his Team-mates. The only reason he was open with Dom, Dantas and Luke was because they were either Secretly Gay or Bisexual UFC Fighters. So they couldn't tell anyone either. McGregor knew if anyone found out his Secret there would be a Huge price to pay.

* * *

Two Hours Later Dana called him. It was time to get to the MGM Grand. His Team-Mates and his Coaches were with him. Press were taking pictures as they all stepped out of his Mansion. They got to the MGM grand by Limo. McGregor had a Few more Interviews and Agency offers, before he was asked to do the Media Work out.

The Media Workout was just a Quick work-out session in a Ring infront of Paying Fans and Media. He did the workout. He didn't really like Training in front of people, but Dana did pay him **Extra** , so he couldn't say no. The fans were chanting his name while the Brazilians were screaming "You're going to Die" in Portuguese.

* * *

When the last punch was thrown McGregor waved at the crowd. He invited Devlin into the Ring and Kissed her which got more cheers. McGregor was always a little Cranky on Fight Night. The pressure was one thing, but the **weight Cut** was shitty as well. He was constantly drinking water to Hydrate himself.

He went back to a Packed locker room, who were already celebrating

"You've this one in the bag" Coach Kavanaugh said.

* * *

"Coach, can I just get a minute alone Guys? Just to uhhh...think and **calm down**?" McGregor asked.

His Team-mates nodded patted him on the shoulder and left. McGregor took out his phone. He was getting loads of messages on FaceBook Pintrest and Twitter. He'd got nothing from Joe, but Weirdly enough he was getting alot of Messages from Bantam-Weight Champion Dillashaw.

"What the hell?" McGregor said, right now he didn't give a Damn about Dillashaw. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Cathal this ain't funny Okay?" McGregor said.

The door sprung open and Joe walked in. McGregor kept his Poker face on. He didn't want Joe to see to sense how relieved he was. Joe was wearing a Black Tri-Star Shirt with Rory "Red King" MacDonald Shorts. McGregor looked at him up and Down.

"You look Good Joe. Almost too Good for my liking. You can Apologise or Piss off" McGregor said.

"Con, I'm sorry about the stuff I said. **The Bedroom Stuff**. It was a low Blow" Joe said.

* * *

"Right" McGregor said putting the phone down.

"Joe you were Bloody out of order going there" McGregor warned.

"I know" Joe said.

* * *

"But...since you left, I haven't exactly been an angel either. But that can change, when you move your arse back in. I get it, I'm the most famous Guy in the UFC. After Tonight, it's only going to get bigger. I'm never gonna lose. And I can protect you from the media and that. No-one will know about us. And I'll keep you living the Good life Joe, as long as you don't take the piss"

"Con I don't care about the Lifestyle" Joe said.

"Bull-crap. Everyone cares about the Lifestyle. **The fame, the money the cars.** When I beat Aldo, I'll get you another car, what about a Porshe? You ever had one of those" McGregor said.

* * *

"After UFC 194, we do need to talk. Properly, I need to **explain** stuff Con" Joe said.

"Sure but there's something I wanna know" McGregor said getting up from the chair. He walked toward Joe and grabbed his hand.

"What?" Joe asked.

* * *

"Win or lose your still on the MacDaddy Train right?" McGregor asked.

"You just said that you were **never** going to lose in the UFC" Joe said.

"You didn't answer me Joe. Win or lose are you still gonna be there no matter what?" McGregor asked.

* * *

McGregor stomach churned as Joe put his hand on top of his own. McGregor was tempted to pull Joe by the shirt and kiss him, But he knew his Boyfriend would run a mile. As happy as McGregor was to see him, he didn't want the Wrong response.

Not tonight anyway...

"Con if you lose. **Especially** if you lose, I'll be with you everyday. I'll do whatever I can to help you get over it. If you lose you've got me, **remember that** " Joe said.

* * *

He let McGregor's hand go, and McGregor turned away from him.

"Thanks. Now you can get lost. I've got a Brazilian to Slaughter" McGregor said.

"I'll see you soon" Joe said.

"You can count on that" McGregor said turning back to wink at him.

McGregor was glad to get support from his Team-Mates and support from Joe but as he was filmed walking into the Octagon, McGregor realised that he was **all by himself**. Everything that he'd trained for had come down to how he was going to he was going to deal with Aldo. McGregor had made fun of Aldo in the past, but Aldo's Record wasn't anything to be laughed at.

* * *

He'd only had one loss in his Career. He'd been winning in the UFC for Nearly a Decade. Aldo made Guys fall under Pressure. Faber had been a Top contender. Aldo had Chopped Faber's legs to bits. Faber had never been the same. McGregor walked into the Octagon and could hear the Irish fans screaming. He saw Dana and Lorenzo watching Patiently.

He saw Joe behind Dana, and knew what he had to do.

He touched Gloves with Aldo, the bell Clanged and the UFC 194 fight had began. Aldo came Charging in, Just as McGregor expected. McGregor Dodged Aldo's Fist and hit him with a Lighting Left hand.

* * *

Aldo was out before he dropped to the floor.

McGregor followed it up with a Couple of **Holly Holm** Hammer-Fists.

As Goldberg said "Just Like That" it was over.

* * *

Years of Training for a Few Seconds of **MMA McGregor Dynamite**. In Just Thirteen Seconds McGregor had become the New Undisputed Feather-Weight Champion of the World.


	10. Wait Up For Him

A/N: To **CazB** and **Krol** , Thanks for your Reviews!

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in **Bold** are an Alternate version of "Your Love" By the lovely Nicole Scherzinger.

* * *

 _ **"McGregor you don't know how much I like it**_  
 _ **It's so hard, not to bite it**_  
 _ **Just a little, know you like it**_  
 _ **I'll do whatever you want**_

 _ **Something about you so enticing**_  
 _ **Even when I try to fight it**_  
 _ **McGregor Knocks Joe out like Mike Tyson**_  
 _ **He'll do whatever you want"**_

* * *

Three Months into their Relationship...

Before the Arguements, before the seperate Rooms. When everything was still fresh. Just Before Joe got in the UFC. McGregor was laying in Bed in a Creased Three Piece Suit, with Joe by his Side. McGregor's flies were open. Joe's hand was in there Massaging McGregor's crotch and his ego, with his palm.

McGregor noticed that Joe's touch was hurried and rapid, McGregor thought that Joe was uninterested. He thought that Joe was just waiting to get Slippery, then he'd stop and leave.

So McGregor told himself that he **wouldn't get too** turned on.

* * *

He groaned and rubbed Joe's arm with his Thumb.

He could feel Joe's eyes on him. McGregor knew that his Intution was right, when Joe's phone rang.

"Ignore the Bugger" McGregor said.,

* * *

"Nah it's probably Firas" Joe said.

"Great"

"What's your Problem with Firas?" Joe said.

"How long have you got?" McGregor asked.

* * *

McGregor cursed under his Breath as his Boyfriend got off the bed and answered his phone.

"Hey...yes I can. I'll be there, Yes I'll bring it. Course Thanks" Joe said ending the call.

"Don't **pull** that face" Joe said as he ended the call.

McGregor sulked on the bed. He sank his head into the pillow as Joe went up to him and kissed him on the fore-head.

* * *

"I'll make it up to you con" Joe said.

"You better, you Arse-wipe"

"I'll be back soon" Joe said.

* * *

McGregor gave him the finger as he left.

Now Nine Months Later, McGregor was the UFC's world champion. He was the first person in Over Ten Years to beat Aldo. And here he was secretly waiting for Joe to call, Waiting for Joe to give him a sign or a Clue. McGregor hid it well. Dana White couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't stop touching him either.

Which Pissed McGregor off, but he couldn't say anything.

McGregor had to go through Two press conferences., One with his fellow fighters, and then another Press Conference by himself. Sure...McGregor enjoyed the Lights, the Media, The Action the Buzz and the Attention. But Joe wasn't there to share it. After talking to Media and Signing ,more Fan Autographs, McGregor decided to take his Girlfriend Dee Devlin out shopping.

* * *

As he was watched her Trying on a Grey Calvin Klein Dress, his Phone Vibrated. McGregor wasn't going to answer it at first, Dana had called him a Million times. But he finally took a look and got off of the bench.

"Wait, Baby **How do I look**?" Devlin asked spinning around.

"Great Stunning, I've just gotta take this" McGregor said, pushing a Confused Shop assistant in Devlin's Direction.

* * *

He wondered over to a Quiet corner of the shop turning his Back to Customers.

"So Joe, shall I send Pendred to move your stuff back in?"

"Con I know you're busy with Dana and Fans, and the press..." Joe started to say.

* * *

"Fuck them. **Not the fans though**. But fuck the rest" McGregor spluttered.

"I still have to talk to you, when can I see you?" Joe asked.

"Nine O' clock. No need to bring Champagne right? I've got loads. Bars have been sending me free Alky all week. I'll get the Guys to bring your stuff. Then I'll get rid of them so we can **Celebrate** Yeah?" McGregor said.

* * *

"I'm not moving back..,...I just need to tell you something" Joe said.

"Fuck that Joe. You want me Back, You need me. You can't stop thinking about your **MacDaddy**. Joe they call me Mystic Mac for a Reason"

"I'll see you at Nine on the Dot" Joe said.

* * *

McGregor ended the call before Joe started Moaning. He thought about Joe's words...

 _"I'm not moving Back_ "

* * *

It had to be a lie...

He was annoyed that Joe wasn't talking about his fight. But McGregor thought that Joe was making him sweat for the sake or it. Devlin looked Hot in the Klein Dress, but all McGregor could think about was **Showing** Joe the belt.

As Soon as Joe saw the UFC Gold McGregor was sure that Joe would be back at his place in no time...


	11. Shattered

**A/N:** Thanks to **CazB** and **Krol** for the Reviews!

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are are Alternate version of "Lucky Ones" By the Band Biff Naked.

* * *

 **"** **It was a Weekend when my Lover told me**

 **McGregor it's over I'm here to watch you bleed,**

 **What can McGregor say to you except "I want you"**

 **He'll fight until you want him more"**

* * *

By the time McGregor and Dee Devlin got back Joe was watching UFC 194 on the large Screen Television in the Main Living Room.

"You took your time" Joe said.

"We had to make our Dee look Gorgeous. Give us a Twirl Sweet-Cheeks" McGregor said taking Devlin's hand.

* * *

She Hugged him and she moved around in a Circle. Really McGregor couldn't care less. But he kept his eyes on her to make Joe Jealous. He slid his hand down her waist. Devlin was about to hold him when McGregor pulled away.

"Dee, unpack all your pressies. Invite all your mates over and have a Catwalk Night or something" McGregor said, Giving he Clothes Bags to Devlin's PA. As soon as Devlin and her PA was gone, McGregor went behind the Sofa and an Squeezed Joe's shoulder.

"How are you. Mr **UFC Feather-Weight Champion** of the World?" Joe asked.

* * *

McGregor went to his room, got his Belt then came back down. He noticed that Joe hadn't moved. McGregor went around the back of the sofa. He held the belt Strap, he put the Gold UFC Belt above Joe's head and Dropped it into his lap.

"Ouch,...God Con, this is heavy" Joe said.

"Put it on. Let's go to your Room" McGregor asked.

* * *

He'd asked Calmly, so it didn't shock McGregor when Joe got up. Both UFC Fighters went upstairs. As soon as Joe walked in, McGregor had him against the wall. They were Body to Body. McGregor knew that Joe was slightly taller than him. But he stretched out his arms to make himself wider.

"Can we sit down?" Joe asked.

"Sure" McGregor said. He guided Joe to the bed. As soon as Joe sat down on the Irish Quilt, McGregor tried to kiss him.

* * *

"Woah. Con I've gotta talk to you" Joe said ducking from him.

"Forget that. Keep the Belt on. I wanna fuck you with it on" McGregor said.

"How about, the one with Belt, **Gets to talk**. I need to tell you something. Don't roll your eyes. It's important" Joe said.

* * *

McGregor shrugged and laid back on the bed. He reached for a Couple of pillows and proped his back against them.

"So?" McGregor asked.

"Well, First off. I wanna say Congratulations. You've make Ireland Proud. I'm really happy for your Team, and your Family and Friends. You said you were gonna do it. It takes a Special Fighter to be a Champion" Joe said.

* * *

"Well...Cheers" McGregor said, tapping Joe's arm.

"Con you're a lot of things. You're a Fighter, You're a Man's Man. You're now a Champion. But you're not my Man anymore. I see that now"

"What?" McGregor asked.

* * *

McGregor leaned up. And looked at the door. He hoped that Devlin and her Mates **weren't** listening to this. Joe's room was very Plain. Devlin's was not. It was Girlie and Fluffy. With a Huge White Heart shaped bed. McGregor promised that he'd build her a Sauna for her Room when he became Champion.

Joe's Room on the other hand looked like a Neat Hotel Room. It was even Emptier now that Dumb horse GSP had moved Joe's stuff out.

"We're very different people now Con. Opposite's don't aways Attract" Joe said,

* * *

"Who told you that Bollocks? Is Vitor Belfort giving out **Self help classes** now?" McGregor asked.

"Do you think you need help?" Joe asked.

McGregor leaned up and went back to Joe's side of the bed. He grabbed Joe's hand and lightly Squeezed it. Then he placed the hand against his Crotch.

* * *

"Well Doctor Joe, you could help me with this Ailment I've got in my trousers Joe. Maybe it's a torn Ligament or something. I can take my Equipment out, so you can check me over" McGregor said.

He watched Joe laugh before saying...

"Sorry McGregor, I'm off Duty. Maybe you can Give Doctor **Dillashaw** a call"

* * *

"So that's what this is about? Dilla-Snake? You're Insecure over a Skanky Little Weasel like that?" McGregor asked.

He grabbed his Belt, but Joe grabbed it back.

"I'm not Insecure. I just can't Trust you. I'd been gone **Five Seconds** , before Dilla-Slut was in our house. You didn't even take him to your Room. You Brought him to mine, so that you could Bang him on my bed, then tell me about it later! Why would I want someone so Demented?" Joe asked.

* * *

McGregor took his Belt back and rubbed his Forehead. His Boyfriends Words rang in his head. He couldn't counter them like an Arm Block or a right Hand. McGregor had no idea what he would have done with Dillashaw, he just knew that his decision had been Joe's fault.

"If you hadn't have been such a Dick, Dilla-Snake wouldn't have come running"

"Right Con, always Blame me" Joe nodded,

* * *

"I was Low Joe. I had a Fight coming up. And You didn't have my Back. All the UFC 194 Preparation. The Press. The Weight Cut. The Fight. I did that **Without you**. Fucking Devlin was there more than you. Yeah in the Octagon, my Family is watching. The Big Wide World is seeing MacDaddy on TV. Dana and Lorenzo are smiling.

But I wanted you in the lead up Joe. I wanted to see you watch me. I wanted you to give me the Thumbs up. And you did none of it. I'd just done the Impossible. I've Defeated unBeatable Aldo. I've got the **Fastest Knockout** in Feather-Weight History. I'm the First Fighter in MMA History to Hold his Own Press Conferences on Fight Week.

* * *

I barely got one call from you. You've got no Idea what it's like to be in the Octagon. And be surrounded by people, and feel...and be completely alone"

"Alone? You mean how you left me when you cheated with Dillashaw"

"I didn't cheat! Shite, Joe if you want a Break, go back to your **Sugar-Daddy** GSP. Calm down Drink some Piss with Machida, go out to Japan with Rampage, and come back in a Month. But you're not getting off the McGregor Train. That's for Damn sure" McGregor childed.

* * *

"Con, you're impossible to talk to. What did Dillashaw give you that I didn't? Was it the Tan, the Blonde hair? Dilla-slut's Body? What did he give to you that I didn't?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, Joe you're too Paranoid for you're own Good"

"Con, he was all over you, and you were loving it. You've got Yes Men coming out of your arse. Dana White puts you on a Pedalstal above everyone else. Everyone Loves you. You're McGregor. The Poster Boy of Ireland. The Biggest MMA Star. HollyWood Megastar. And you wake up every day thinking that you're Perfect. **How can I keep you Happy**?" Joe asked.

* * *

McGregor rubbed Joe's back, but Joe tensed up. So McGregor stopped.

"Perfect?" McGregor sighed.

"Joe I love my Team-Mates. Nelson is a Special Talent. But most of my SBG Team-Mates are a Pack of Jokers. In Two Years most of them will be cut. Dana and Lorenzo are my Bosses. But they're snakes Too,. That's why I've gotta become bigger than them. It's tough Shite. Being Perfect, and Striving to be the Perfect UFC Fighter" McGregor continued.

* * *

"To get in the UFC, well you know what it's like Joe. I rarely see my family. When I do I'm Knackered and Edgy. The Press are up my arse like I'm a Kardashian, or something, I can't breathe without some Donut taking pictures of me. I've just fought, the second I get out of the cage, I've gotta deal with Press and New Sponsors. New Fighters are lining up waiting to Batter me everyday.

I come home to a Mansion I haven't **totally** seen yet. I share this Place with Devlin, a Fake Girl-Friend I've never slept with. I'm gonna sleep in an Empty bed, that still smells of you, because I'm too Fecking Stubborn to Change the Sheets. That's not Perfection.

But if you wanna See Perfection Joe. All you have to do, is look in a **Fucking Mirror** " McGregor told him.

* * *

Before Joe could reply McGregor kissed Joe on the mouth. He shoved his Hand up Joe's Shirt, savouring the feeling of Joe's nipples aganist his Fingers. He knew that Joe liked it. He knew that Joe wanted this too. That's why McGregor couldn't stop himself from swearing when Joe pulled away from him.

"I don't like liars, or Arse-wipes or Cheaters. Con if you had told me this before... But you picked Dillashaw over me"

"The Fuck I did!" McGregor shouted.

* * *

"Yeah you really Did. Now you're gonna Stick with Dilla-slut. Move him in here if you want. Because we're done. I wanted to be a Man about it. And tell you to your face. Take care of yourself" Joe said getting up.

"Fuck off back to GSP. I'll give **it Two weeks** " McGregor said.

Joe silently left and McGregor was back looking at the same empty bed that he slept in most nights. He had to change this room somehow. It hurt his eyes to look at Joe's Drawers, and Joe's clean Bookshelf, Joe's empty clothes hamper, the Metro Paper that Joe peeked at Everyday. McGregor walked around Joe's room and paused at the Mirror on the wall.

* * *

He couldn't stare at his Reflection. He too Angry at himself. In the past, He'd seen Joe check himself out in this Mirror before he'd go out.

* * *

 **"Mirror Mirror on the wall King McGregor will rise and fool you all"** McGregor Sang.

* * *

He punched the Mirror in the centre. McGregor didn't care about the shattered glass on the floor. Or the Noise that Devlin and her friends could have heard. McGregor stared at his Bloody hand in a Trance.

The Pain Stopped, but the blood didn't...


	12. Date With Dillashaw

A/N: Thanks to **CazB and Krol and Dracula's B****** for the Reviews!

* * *

 **"I'am picking what I want. And I'm Doing what I want. When you're making Four Hundred Million in Revenue for the UFC, you can do whatever the fuck you want.**

 **I'm living the Whatever the Fuck I want life"** McGregor Quote.

* * *

With his Growing Fame, McGregor didn't want to leave the house. But His Fake Girl-friend Devlin came in saw the blood. She Freaked out. McGregor ended up having to call one of Dana's Private Doctors to come and check him over. Dr Fox examined his hand and carefully wiped the blood away.

"It looks worse than it is. It just needs cleaning and some tape" She said.

"Thanks Doc, see Dee my lovely...no need to worry" McGregor said with a nod. The Doctor was gone, with a Smile and a Cheque. He couldn't stay at home. Devlin would drive him crazy.

* * *

"Dev, I'm good. I'm just gonna get some fresh air okay?" McGregor said.

He got a limo to take him to the Gym. Fans followed him. He ended up doing a Media workout with one hand. So his Training was mostly Kicking and "Fake" sparring. He let fans take Pictures and thought about getting Pub drinks for them. But he looked at his phone and got a Better offer from Dominick Cruz.

" _Free Drinks to Apologise!"_ The Text Title said.

* * *

" _Sorry about the last time! Me and Dillashaw r gonna make it up to you Champ!"_ Dominick had written.

Cruz didn't have to tell McGregor Twice. He'd rather watch Dom pay for Drinks than splash out with his own hard earned cash. After Hanging out with his Team-Mates at the McGregor Mansion he took them to the Club, looking around for Dominick.

Instead he saw Dom's Dillashaw. He nodded and walked over to the Blonde Bantam-Weight Champion. Dillashaw was Dressed in a Grey Elevation Shirt, a Navy Jacket, and Dark Reebok Trousers. McGregor's Team-Mates Artem and Pendred shook his Hand, McGregor Quickly gave them money and sent them to the Bar.

* * *

"Looking **Good** as Usual Dilla-Snake"

"Thanks, Dom's gonna be late" Dillashaw said.

"Pity he's supposed to be paying for my Drinks" McGregor said.

"I'll pay for one, but that's it" Dillashaw said.

* * *

McGregor noticed that as soon as Dillashaw went to the VIP side of the bar, the Girls were all over him. They offered to buy Dillashaw Drinks. He saw Dillashaw nod and smile. Moments later the Bantam-Weight Champion came back with the Drinks and the Girls.

One was Blonde and the other was a Pale Red-Head. McGregor pointed at the Red-Head and asked if she was Irish.

"On my **Father's** Side! But I won't make a Fool of myself. I know you've got the Lovely Dee at home" She said, turning her attention back to Dillashaw.

* * *

McGregor was about to ask her who Dee was when he remembered Devlin. So he sipped his Drink while Both Girls were Drapped over Dillashaw's Shoulders. The Red Head was Asking Dillashaw about his Work-out Routine, and was touching his arms. When Dillashaw began talking to her about Training, the Blonde made her way over to McGregor's side.

"Congrats on the belt and the Bonus money" The Blonde said.

"Yeah I got **Plenty of that** " McGregor said.

* * *

"Rumours are that you're getting a New Tattoo. I love your Monkey One. Can I see it?" The Blonde asked.

Before McGregor could give her Permission the Blonde had her hands on him. She was trying to lift up his T-shirt. McGregor looked at the VIP door, Suspicious of Cameras.

"Woah Ladies, why don't you get us some more drinks?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

McGregor pulled out some money and told the girls to find Artem and Pendred. The Blonde got off of McGregor and took the cash. Both Girls left without looking back.

"Do you wanna Go to the VIP lounge? It's more private then here, and we won't get fans Bothering us every five minutes" Dillashaw said.

McGregor shrugged and followed Dillashaw into the VIP lounge. It was bigger than he thought. He sat on the sofa and picked up a Wine glass. Funnily enough The wine Bottles weren't near the Glasses. They were dotted in corners of the room. McGregor ran his had over the slim Black Table, when Dillashaw carefully sat next to him.

* * *

"No **Joe** tonight huh?" Dillashaw said.

"Fuck no. I'm done that twat" McGregor said.

"Me and Dom are kind of Done too, if that makes you feel any better" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Really...does Dom know that?" McGregor asked. He guessed Dillashaw was lying. But he wasn't going to get Involved in Dillashaw's Business.

"So you're Single, let's **celebrate!"** Dillashaw said.

The Bantam-Weight Champion got a Wine bottle, grabbed the silver Bottle Opener and popped the Cork open. The Cork Shot up and McGregor shielded himself. He was a Little Shocked when Dillashaw opened McGregor's legs and stood in his space with the wine bottle.

* * *

"Wanna Share?" Dillashaw asked.

McGregor gently pulled Dillashaw towards him. He thought Dillashaw was going to kiss him again. But Dillashaw got on the floor and slid his hand over McGregor's Crotch. Sure, McGregor could lean back, close his eyes and think and of Joe. But Dillashaw might not even be that Good...

But he had to give him a Chance. After all McGregor was **single** now.

* * *

McGregor opened his legs relaxed at the feeling of Dillashaw's palm against his crotch. If he really focused, he could see Joe in his head and Dilla-snake's face would fade away.

* * *

"Sorry I'm Late Dilly, I've set a Tab for McGregor up at the Bar, so..."

Dillashaw fell back onto his Heels as His Boyfriend Dominick Cruz made his Entrance.

McGregor Froze.

* * *

He didn't know what to do Next. He watched Dillashaw scrambling to find Dom, as Dom, saw them...then walked out of the room. But he didn't really care about **their** UFC Relationship Issues. He had his own problems to deal with. But McGregor covered his Hard on, and went to look for Dom anyway. He walked through the Club, looking for the MMA Bantam-Weight Couple.

He pushed past a Few Drunk Blondes and went to the Entrance. There, heard Dom and Dillashaw arguing.,

* * *

"Dom, you know I've been bored at home. And you know why! But this was just some fun. You said you wouldn't mind if..."

"I don't wanna hear it. I'll see you at home" He heard Dominick Say.

"What are you gonna do?" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Deal With McGregor. Just put your tail between your lying Legs and **go home** " Dom said.

McGregor walked out from the Entrance Door. "Dom...Let's just go to my Car Yeah?" He asked. Dom nodded and followed McGregor.

McGregor had parked away from the Club, on a Desserted narrow Street. Both Fighters stood and then leaned on the car.

* * *

"Don't scratch it you'll be paying me until you're Ninety" McGregor Teased.

He watched Dom try to smile, but the Bantam-Weight Couldn't. It was a Hot night. But McGregor saw the Former Champion Zip up his Alliance Jacket. Now they were in Private McGregor couldn't be worried, Dom would get over this. It sounded like he was going to take Dillashaw back.

"So, are you gonna **Explain** yourself?" Dom asked.

* * *

"Explain What? Where's Dilla-snake at? He's Probably on Rock-Hold's nuts as we speak" McGregor said.

"Why was he on yours?" Dominick asked.

"Look stop giving me the Third Degree. All this Shit that I did... was to help you out" McGregor said.

* * *

"Getting my Boyfriend to cheat is Helping" Dom said.

"Yes Dom. I had to show you the light, that's what Good friends do. Dillasnake is poision. So dump him and focus on Kicking his arse. Don't worry Dom, you can **Thank me** by getting me more drinks at the bar, come on let's go" McGregor said.


	13. Cruz Vs McGregor

Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version of **"Head on Collision** " By the Band New Found Glory.

* * *

 _ **"The Bantam-Weight's been waiting for a Fight day**_  
 _ **Cruz has been holding back long enough**_  
 _ **He's been hurting to tell you some things"**_

* * *

McGregor walked away from his car, back to the Night-Life, Back to the Club Entrance. He nodded at Security, when he felt himself being Spun around.

"Woah McGregor you don't get out of this so Easily" Dom said.

This time McGregor found himself being Forced back into the VIP Lounge. He'd tipped Scurity to keep them outside the door. He wanted to fight Early Next Year. He didn't want Dom ruining his secret plans.

* * *

Dom...be gentle Yeah. Just Like **Dilla-Snake"**

"You can't help it, can you McGregor? I was actually Dumb enough to think that we were friends" Dom said.

McGregor watched the Bantam-Weight sit down on the Leather Sofas Exhausted. McGregor patted him on the shoulder. Dom pushed him away.

* * *

 _ **"It's not the falling of the temperature**_  
 _ **That's making all our bones run cold**_  
 _ **It's the breeze you make**_  
 _ **The presence felt when you're around me"**_

* * *

"Eh?" McGregor said.

"Why go this low?" Dom asked.

"Dom I like you. I just didn't have the Heart to Tell you. Your Dilla-snake has been trying it on for Weeks. I mean...I told him to piss off all the time. But you know what's he's like. Calling, Texting. Going to every Bar I'm at. Dilla-snake was like Obssesed with me. And that's the Truth" McGregor said with a nod.

"And you just gave in"

* * *

 _ **"McGregor can tell,**_  
 _ **Dom's tapped out to an all-time low"**_

* * *

"Dom, Dilla-snake just threw himself at me, You've seen it...he opened ,my legs right here and..."

"Shut up! Just cut the Bull-shit!" Dom shouted.

McGregor stared at him before movinh away from him. Dom was usually Soft spoken and polite. He'd never really heard him shout, not even for a joke. McGregor was glad that he had shades on, so that Dom couldn't see his Surprise. He reached for a Wine Bottle and twisted the Lid off.

* * *

"Wine Dom?"

"Go to hell"

"Dom you can't blame me , can ya? Dilla-snake...he's a slut. But he's a **Hot Slut,** and he knows it. And Yeah I did fancy him. You can't be mad at me for being attracted him" McGregor said.

Do you know how many Guys want Joe?" Dom asked. "Do you know how many Fighters are Attracted to Joe?"

* * *

 _ **"Slightly bruised and broken**_  
 _ **From our head on collision**_  
 _ **I've never seen this side of you**_  
 _ **Another tragic case of feeling**_

 _ **Bruised and broken**_  
 _ **From our head on collision**_  
 _ **I've never seen this side of you**_  
 _ **Another tragic case "**_

* * *

That Question Threw McGregor for a Loop. All the Paranoia he'd pushed down suddenly rose to the Surface. He pushed his shades further up on his nose sos that Dom couldn't see his confusion.

"I mean loads of Fighters wanna get with Joe, you know what Tri-Star's like. You've got GSP that huge nice Guy Tom Breese. Not to mention Rory MacDonald..."

"Okay Dom you can really Fuck off now" McGregor snarled.

* * *

 _ **"And Dom's still**_  
 _ **Waiting for a compliment,**_  
 _ **McGregor held out long enough**_  
 _ **It's safe to tell him some things"**_

McGregor watched Dom smile. Inside, the Feather-Weight Champion Winced. It wasn't long before people Recognised McGregor, and started watching him from across the street.

"What? So you can Screw my Boyfriend, but I can't talk about yours? Sorry...your **Ex** Boyfriend" Dom said.

"Your Boy's been begging. But I haven't screwed him. Not that it's any of your Business. But he's not my Ex. Joe ain't going anywhere"

* * *

"That's funny, because Dilly told me that you said **you** ended it. Now I'll keep the real reason to myself. But stay away from Dillashaw. If you wanna Sleep around, do want you want. But my Guy's off limits. If you had any class you'd know that" Dom said.

He began to walk away when McGregor said...

* * *

 _ **"McGregor, It's not just what you say to people**_  
 _ **And it's not the way you look at me**_  
 _ **It's the way you present yourself**_  
 _ **For all your worst critics to see..."**_

"Dom you're a Delusional Little Guy. Really you are. You're a good stumpy MMA Analyst. You carry the UFC logo well., But Obviously you ain't carrying your weight in **the bedroom**. It's Okay Dom. I'll do it for you. You not doing your Job Properly. So take a Little Suspension. I'll replace you, just like I replaced Aldo" McGregor said.

Don't worry, I'll be gentle on your Dilly for a couple of Days. See what he's like in bed. Is Dilla-Snake a Good Kisser Dom? Don't worry my Dick will know later. Why don't you get an early night. I'll call up Dillasnake. If he's a good Little Boy, I'll let him have a go on my Balls. I can't say fairer than that.

I'll see Dillasnake whenever I want. You've been swapped for a Superior Fighter Dom. Get over it" McGregor said.

* * *

 _ **"And it feels like**_  
 _ **McGregor's in Quicksand without Joe..."**_

* * *

"I'm not the one that's been Swapped" Dom said.

McGregor watched the Former champion Bang his Palm on his car.

"Woah, Like I said, watch my car Dick-Head!"

* * *

"You know what McGregor. You got the Belt, the money and the fame. But I feel sorry for you. Because you're standing here Getting off on Screwing with my Relationship. That's only because you're scared"

"Scared? Piss off" McGregor laughed.

"Come on. The closest people know that you and Devlin are a joke. You're family's in Ireland most of the time. You're Team-mates are...well...Artem, Aisling, and Pendred...is he even fighting anymore? You are the only real Name at your Gym. Dana White has **jumped** on your Dick now that Rousey's gone.

* * *

But as soon as a New up and Comer comes along. He'll drop you McGregor. One day, you'll piss Dana off, or even worse, you'll lose. You'll get Beaten up, or Kicked Unconscious. And you'll get back from the Hospital with No fans, No Belt, and **No Boyfriend**.

Joe's Better off without you. He's seen the Light McGregor. He's not gonna be up waiting for you tonight, or any other night, and it Kills you doesn't it?" Dom said.

* * *

Dom didn't wait for an Answer. He smirked and began walking back to the Club. McGregor caught up with him. People Gathered around them as the Club Entrance Lights shone on them.

"Dom" McGregor said flatly tapping Dom's arm to stop him from walking.

"Screw...

* * *

Before Dom could say "you", McGregor had punched Dom in the face. The Former Bantam-Weight Champion's Head snapped back. Before McGregor could pounce on him, he was pulled away by Security, and thrown to the floor. It wasn't long before the fans put the Incident up on You-Tube. The press were making a Big deal out it.

When McGregor got home his Girl-Friend Devlin and his Mother Margaret were waiting for him.

"Sweet-Heart are you okay?" Devlin asked.

* * *

"Don't I look okay? Dee can you make me some Tea or something? I'm a little out of it" McGregor asked.

When she left McGregor asked his Mother what she was doing here.

"Mam it's Great to see you but..."

* * *

"What's this about you **hitting** some Lad at a Club?" She asked.

"Mam..."

"Don't Mam me McGregor, I thought you didn't do that stuff anymore. I thought you were on the Straight and narrow now?" She asked hurriedly, showing him the McGregor Knockout" Headlines on her phone.

* * *

" **Cruzing for a Brusing"**

 **"McGregor Misson Impossible"**

 **"McGregor Fighting at Bantam-Weight?"**

* * *

McGregor Chuckled at the last one. He scanned down his Mother's phone to see Light-Weight Champion Dos Anjos with a Familiar face.,...McGregor clicked on the You-Tube link.

"Hi, I'm Tri-Star's Irish Joe Duffy on the **UFC Now** Show with Light-Weight Contender Nate Diaz. And we're also joined by UFC Light-Weight Champion Rafael Dos Anjos. Hi Guys, it's a Late Night UFC Now Special, so we can talk about anything we want" Joe said.

"You mean we can call out that **Bitch** McGregor?" Nate asked.

* * *

McGregor watched all three fighters laugh.

At him.

He paused Joe's face on the screen, and Quickly marched past Devlin who had a Tray of tea in her hands.

* * *

"Babe?" Devlin asked.

"Yeah Give Mam some Tea love. Catch up with her. Have a few Custard Creams. Mam I've gotta go" McGregor said.

He walked out of his Mansion and back to the same Car he'd used tonight.

* * *

McGregor **had** to set this up. It was going to be a long night...


	14. The Dillasnake Deal

**A/N:** To Nicole, and Readers, Thanks for the Reviews and the comments!

* * *

 **A/N:** Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in bold are an Alternate version of "Don't let me down" By the Chainsmokers, Featuring Daya.

* * *

" **Crashing hit a wall,**

 **Right now I need a Miracle,**

 **Hurry up McGregor needs a Miracle,**

* * *

 **Stranded, reaching out.**

 **Pull on your clothes, the Explosion's now.**

 **He needs you right now, he'll fight you here right now,**

* * *

 **So go get him, go vet him, don't let him down,**

 **Before he loses his mind now...**

* * *

He stopped off at his Lawyers place and then went over to Dillashaw's place hoping that he was in. He was already watching Clips on Youtube of himself punching Dominick. Their words were hard to hear. There were already Headlines that Dominick's Management were going to make an announcement soon. McGregor had to find out what Dom was going to say. He pulled up outside Dillashaw's place. He got his Lawyer's "Present" and ran to the door.

"Dillasnake...Open up?" McGregor yelled.

Moment's later Dillashaw opened the door, dressed in "Elevation Fight Team" Sponsor clothes.

* * *

"Wow Leister got you suited and booted didn't he?"

"What the fuck happened with Dom? Twitter's going crazy" Dillashaw asked.

Without being asked McGregor walked into Dillashaw's place. He could see why Dillashaw was, or had been, sticking with Dom. Dom had a far better place. Dillashaw's place was stuffy, messy and Cluttered with Sponsor clothes and Training things. McGregor tutted.

* * *

"You live in a shit-hole, well...you Lucky Boy... I'm here to change all that" McGregor said.

"What? Are you listening to me?" Dillashaw asked, putting his hands on his hips.

" **Move in with me** " McGregor asked sharply.

* * *

That caused Dillashaw to sit on his couch and stare at the Televison. He breathed in deeply and started smiling.

"McGregor are you trying to tell me...that you're in love with me? That's pretty deep, but I can handle that"

"Love? I love My family, My roots, My Team-mates, My Training, and My Brand spanking New Belt. Dillashaw we've got to hook up and get it out there before Dom does" McGregor said.

* * *

He gave Dillashaw his phone. He looked over Dillashaw's shoulder and looked at him looking at the pictures of his Boyfriend's Bruised face. The MMA Media were printing stories about things they could have been aruging about. They'd narrowed it down, to Fighting, money or women. In McGregor's mind it was only a matter of time, before Dom tried to screw with him.

"We've gotta come out on our own terms. You're Dom is a Time-Bomb. He's a UFC Lover scorned. He's not gonna get the better of me. Today or any other day" McGregor said.

"So If I move in, your Girl Devlin, has to move **out**. I'n not playing second best to a Bimbo that looks like a stripper" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I'm sorting that out with my Laywers. Her notice will be Two Months. It's enough to get her gone, then get you in. And tell Dana everything right?"

"Everything?" Dillashaw asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I'm not gonna tell him you were just a Pity fuck am I? We've gotta sell it" McGregor said.

He got the Paper work and put it on Dillashaw's table.

"Like with Devlin, this is the Paper work that will change your life.

* * *

You'll become a Live in Boyfriend. You already have Good Management. You have good outside Sponsors. You're the current UFC Champion. I don't need to give you a Big allowance. But you'll get something..."

"Something? I want a huge allowance. I'm not earning your type of cheques" Dillashaw said.

"Yeah well who's fault's that?"

"McGregor you and I both know the Reebok deal is one of Dana's worst decision's ever. Worse than Lying about Aldo, Worse Sacking Stitch, worse that banning Helwani Leydon and Lin. The Reebok deal destroyed, like totally fucked up ,my Sponsor ship pay. I went from Half a Mill, to barely being albe to afford my rent, because of the Reebok retards. So if you want me, you're gonna have to pay me **big-time** " Dillashaw said.

* * *

McGregor nodded. He moved down, pulled his socks back up and tapped the table.

"You'll be compensated"

"And I want George Lockhart as my personal Nutritionst" Dillashaw said.

McGregor slapped the sofa and burst out laughing.

* * *

"You want one of the most expensive Nutritionists on the planet! Get real Dillasnake! Bang Ludwig is up your arse Twenty Four Seven... get him to manage your meals"

"He's a coach. He doesn't deal with my food. Tomorrow I'm gonna call my Agent from CAA. We're gonna write a list down and you're gonna meet my needs. If I'm gonna be this perfect hot, Model, happy, **Well Kept** Boyfriend, all my needs are gonna be met" Dillashaw said.

McGregor groaned inside. He wanted Dillashaw to be Dumb eye Candy. This conversation wasn't going in the direction that he'd hoped.

* * *

"You can fuck other people. Just be tactful, wear rubbers...It's all in the Paperwork" McGregor said.

He shuffled as Dillashaw sat next to him and rubbed his knee.

"No way is this an open thing. If I find out your cheating on me...Dom exposing you, will be the least of your worries. Trust me"

* * *

"Is that a Threat Dillasnake?" McGregor asked.

"And stop with that Dilla-snake shit. As soon as I break up with Dom. I'm moving straight into yours" Dillashaw said.

"We'll get you settled. Then I'll tell Dana" McGregor said bluntly.

* * *

Dillashaw nodded. McGregor opened his legs as Dillashaw slid his hands into his Trousers. McGregor quickly overlooked Dillashaw's demands when the Bantam-weight fighter wrangled his hands over his Dick. He was rough but precise bending down to bite the inside of McGregor legs.

It hurt, but felt good at the same time. _How did Dillasnake pull that off_? McGregor wondered. It wasn't long before Dillasnake's tongue slithered around his dick calming him down, taking his mind to better places. McGregor steadied the shorter Guy's head rubbing his shoulders as he jerked his waist up to get further into him.

He thought back to when Joe had pinned Dillasnake up against the wall. How hot it could have been if the Two warring fighters had kissed. He didn't come, But Dillashaw's effort was pleasurable none the less.

* * *

"You're stressing me out with your extra requests" McGregor said, as way of an explaining himself.

"You either **do everything** I ask of you. Or the "Straight Prince of Ireland" Gets outed to **everyone**. Including those Dumb-ass, drunken, dickish, Irish fans that have no idea that you're Gay. It's up to you" Dillashaw said.

McGregor tapped the paperwork. Pulled up his trousers. Got dressed and left. He dreaded to think about what Dillasnake's agent was going to come up with, but the Bantam-weight was right. At this point McGregor had to control the MMA Media, before Dom did it for him...


	15. New York, New Rules

**A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are an Alternative Version of "In the City" By Kevin Rudolf.

* * *

 **Hello Readers!** Real life UFC spoilers Here!

1\. I'm sure you've all heard about McGregor VS Alvarez in New York!

2\. In real life, Joe Duffy is having contract issues with the UFC. He was offered a Fight in Belfast., He turned it down. Apparently he's not fighting in the UFC until he gets better pay. Duffy's full Interview is on the MMA hour. I'll be writing about this as well.

* * *

 _ **"Everyday he's a star in the City,**_

 _ **Mac Daddy walks the street in an Irish Bad Boy kit,**_

 _ **Every Star from Hollywood wants to be him,**_

 _ **Dana White better know who he is**_

 _ **So Give up all the cash to him,**_

 _ **It's the The New York Mac Life"** _

* * *

"I want Eleven Million" McGregor grunted.

"No fucking way" Dana said shuffling in his seat. He looked around and typed on his phone.

"Uncle Lorenzo ain't here to save you now, you greedy fuck. New York Needs me. Hell... I'm the only reason MMA is in New York right now" McGregor said.

* * *

Part of him actually believed that. MMA had been banned in New York since Nineties. The Government had seen it as too violent. The UFC had their Lawyers try to fight against it, but nothing had happened, and the ban had still stayed. Many Fighters were from New York. Jones, Serra, Iaquinta, Sterling vilante and Weidman were all campaigning on Social Media. A meeting was held last year to get the ban Over-turned.

Yet again the Powers that be voted to keep MMA away.

* * *

"What you moaning for? Like I'm saying...I'm the only reason MMA in is New York. As soon as I spoke out about the ban, Papers were signed and Weidman was annoucing that MMA was finally hitting New York **Literally.** I deserve to be on that MSG card, now pay me the correct money Dana"

"Don't kid yourself...You're not worth that much" Dana chuckled.

McGregor laughed, even though the comment stung. Dana was still pissed that the UFC sale was leaked early. Every time McGregor was asked about it, he said that he was main reason this company sold for that much. He'd talk to other fighters. Dom, Cormier, Rockhold, Pendred. McGregor had even reached out to Aldo.

* * *

They all agreed that the UFC was worth Millions and estimated the numbers. But all of them were shocked when Dana announced that the UFC was going to be sold to Talent Company, WME for Over **Four Point Three Billion dollars**. Being the modest Guy that McGregor was he'd taken the shine for that price as well.

"Five Million is more than enough"

"I wouldn't fight in my Back Garden for Five Million Dana. Look at me. My glasses are worth more than your Mortgage. You sold the UFC for Billions and I ain't gonna stop until you pay me My Billions. Understand? GSP ain't back yet, Jones Popped, Velasquez lost. Lesnar Popped, Hot ass Cupcake Tate lost, Rousey got her ass kicked. She's sticking to Hollywood"

* * *

"You mean _you hope_ she is. God Forbid Rowdy comes along and steals your shine"

"That Blonde fat Twat ain't stealing nothing yeah? Edmond's star Striker's too embarrased to crawl back into that cage. She's stuck on Jumbo tubs of Haagen Dazs and making Travis Browne's Sandwiches. What the fuck is going on with Travis anyway?" McGregor asked.

Before Travis Browne was Rousey's Boyfriend, he had been a promising Heavy-weight in the Beginning. Rogan was tipping Browne to be the Next contender. Browne had had wins over Gonzaga, Josh Barnett and Main Contender Alistair Overeem. Then he changed Training Camp. McGregor had heard tons of rumours that it was because he was dating Rousey at the time, but he'd refused to believe it.

* * *

What Bright UFC star would change their Whole Camp just for one Girl?

McGregor would **never** have changed Camps for his Guy, Joe, no matter how much he still thought about him. Or how much he still wanted to call him...

"Hey! McGregor, Are you listening to me?" Dana asked.

* * *

It took McGregor a while before he realised that Dana was still talking about the Five Million Dollar offer.

"Nah, I'm too busy thinking about the Ten Million and more that I'll be depositing into one of my many Private accounts"

"I can take you off this card ass-hole, don't forget that" Dana said.

* * *

"Yeah, sure, you do that Dana and your **first card** in New York is gonna be piss in the wind, and you know it. Look at what happened to UFC Two Hundred" McGregor said.

UFC Two Hundred was supposed to be the card of the year. McGregor was meant to be on it. He just wanted to do less press. Dana said "Fuck you" and took McGregor off of the card. Jones VS Cormier was the main event. Then Jones got exposed using Performance Enhancing Drugs, or [PEDS] Jones was tearfully taken off the card, he was replaced by Anderson Silva. Lesnar was on the card. It had been a secret until Ariel Helwani, a Journalist leaked the Lesnar story for website hit money.

Dana banned Helwani, but got too much Backlash from the press. He let Helwani back into the UFC Press room, but things had never been the same since. Lesnar finally fought Mark Hunt only to then get found Positive for PEDS less than a Week later. Those Factors along with Cupcake Tates' loss left Dana fuming.

* * *

McGregor watched Dana practically have a Heart-attack after UFC Two Hundred.

"Remember UFC Two Hundred Dana? Fighters Popping left and right? Northcutt almost pulling out? Fit arse Cupcake Tate losing? How many **numbers** did UFC Two Hundred do again? That's right Dana drink your water to forget that Heap of Horse Shit. Relax, take a Coffee Break. And When I say take a Coffee break, I mean **bring me my** Coffee Dick-head" McGregor screeched.

"Fuck you" Dana said, but moments later he got up and left the room.

* * *

When McGregor got home Dillashaw was playing on one of his PlayStations in his game room.

"I did it! Your Mac Daddy is **now** officially on the MSG card" McGregor yelled throwing papers in the air.

"Wow really? Am **I** on that card too?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

McGregor kicked the papers on the floor to the side, and put his keys on the Drawer.

"I'm **working** on it Sweet-heart. But back to Celebrating. The NBA, The NHL, The WWE, One of the Greatest Muhammad Ali, and now The Greatest of All time, Me!" I'm finally gonna do my thing in MSG, and Dana, and Lorenzo, and the New kids on the Block, with the sticks up their asses ain't gonna stop me. I had it out with Dana, I'm getting More Pay per view points than any other Champion in UFC History!"

"And as your loving Devoted, supportive Boyfriend, I'm getting those Pay Per View points too. I'm a Champion too you know..." Dillashaw whined.

* * *

McGregor knew that this was going to be a constant battle. This was miles away from his former life with Joe. Dillashaw was **hot**. He was used to getting pampered by Dom. McGregor wasn't sure why, since Dom was a hottie himself and it wasn't like he was desperate. But Dom had kept Dillashaw spoiled. It didn't help that Dillashaw was also a Champion too.

Now he'd just Demand everything, and McGregor would be expected to hand over money and gifts all the time. It pissed him off, but McGregor would do it. For now. Now, it was time for a Celebration that even Dillashaw couldn't ruin...

* * *

"Yeah, you'll share **my points** you prick. But right now I wanna share something else. With your mouth. Get on your knees, now" McGregor told him turning the Television off.


End file.
